Rahasia Will Of D
by KeMondkemon
Summary: Luffy dan kawan-kawannya harus menyelamatkan Navigatornya Nami, karena diculik oleh seseorang yang misterius. dulunya orang tersebut hampir bisa menguasai dunia. Dimana orang itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang selama ini belum terungkap. Petualangan dan lawan seperti apakah yang akan dihadapi oleh kru Strawhats? Rahasia Will Of D : Adventure & Romance
1. Chapter 1

Petualangan disini berlatar di New World, dimana Luffy telah mengalahkan salah satu Yonkou. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari One piece Movie Strong World, tentunya ngga nyontek loh. karena 100% cerita ini asli karangan saya. jadi maaf kalau ada banyak perubaahan dengan versi manganya . udah penasaran, oke kita langsung saja ke TKP.

selamat membaca.

* * *

Disclaimer Eiichiro Oda

"Rahasia Will Of D"

Chapter 1

Awal Petualangan

.

.

Sore hari di Thousand Sunny, terlihat awan berwarna abu-abu gelap menyelimuti sore itu. Angin yang bertiup normal, seakan turut serta merasakan kebahagiaan kru topi jerami. Hari merupakan hari yang cukup baik bagi bajak laut topi jerami. Kru topi jerami baru saja melewati sebuah petualangan hebat di pulau sebelumnya. Seperti sudah menjadi tradisi mereka selalu berpesta usai melewati sebuah petualangan. Karena di petualangan sebelumnya mereka telah mengalahkan salah satu yonkou Big Mom, otomatis menjadikan harga kepala mereka naik drastis. Mereka kini menjadi terkenal dan ditakuti oleh orang yang mendengar nama Monkey D Luffy maupun nama bajak laut topi jerami. Di samping itu, para warga di desa fusha turut bahagia mendengar berita ini, khususnya kakek Luffy Grap. Semua yang kenal dengan Luffy dan teman-temannya seperti Shank,Ivankov, Jimbe dll-pun turut berbahagia juga karena Luffy telah menjadi bajak laut yang hebat di Dunia baru serta dengan posisi barunya saat ini, sebagai pemegang sekaligus pelindung pulau Manusia Ikan. Jimbe yang saat ini telah resmi bergabung dengan SH tidak bisa ikut berlayar sekarang karena ada suatu urusan yang harus segera diselesaikan.

.

.oOo.

.

Sementara senja kini sudah mulai terlihat mentaripun mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Sedangkan para kru topi jerami sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Nami sedang bersantai di dek rumput ditemani sang arkeolog Nico Robin yang sedang membaca buku. Sang koki, terlihat sedang membuatkan cemilan untuk malaikat cintanya. Franky tengah menyetir kemudi Sunny-Go, Brook memainkan biolanya dengan lagu sesuai permintaan teman-temannya. Zoro seperti biasa tertidur pulas bersandar sambil memeluk 3 buah katana kesayangannya. Sedangkan Trio Idiot Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak berusia 7 tahun. Luffy yang kini memiliki harga kepala paling tinggi setelah Mengalahkan Yonkou yaitu 900.000.000 Berry, sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa dia seperti rumor yang beredar yang menyebut Luffy si iblis kejam dari East Blue yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan 50.000 musuh dengan sekali tatap (insident Fishman Island)

"Robin-chwann… ini aku buatkan cemilan spesial untukmu." Tawar Sanji.

"Terimakasih Tuan Koki." Jawab Robin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Iya, sama-sama Robin-Chwan" Ucap sanji dengan mata berbentuk love.

"Nami-Swan, untukmu juga ada." Tawar Sanji sambil memberikan cemilannya.

"Terima kasih Sanji-Kun. Hmm, kuenya sungguh lezat." Puji Nami.

"Benarkah itu Nami-Swan? Mellorine.." Ucap Sanji dengan Berputar ala Tazmania Devil. Nami yang melihat kelakuan sanji langsung sweatdrop, sementara Robin hanya tersenyum geli.

.

.oOo.

.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja luffy berlari dengan brutal sehingga tidak melihat Sanji yang berputar di depan Nami. Tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan, Luffy terjungkal dan tergelincir ke pinggir menabrak dek sanji jatuh tepat di pelukan Nami. Namun naas untuk Nami, kie yang dimakannya terdorong mengotori baju dan mukanya. Sanji yang terlihat menikmati penderitaannya, langsung ditendang Nami jadi lemah tak berdaya dengan mata berbentuk love. Lalu Nami pun bangun mendekati Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper yang melihat teman sepermainannya dalam keadaan bahaya, hanya bisa berpelukan melihat kegasan Nami yang kala itu berubah menjadi sesosok malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Luffy…! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!?" teriak Nami dengan aura pembunuh.

"Aa-aku tti-tidak se-sengaja Nami, maafkan aku." Jawab Luffy dengan gugup.

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf, akan kembali seperti semula! Lihat! Bajuku yang kubeli dengan harga mahal jadi kotor begini!" Bentak Nami dengan mata seolah keluar aliran listriknya.

BLETAK! JDUG! TUIING TOK-TOK-TOK!

Jitakan super keras tepat mendarat di kepala Luffy yang menyebabkan benjolan bertingkat di kepalanya.

"Adaaw, sakit Nami." teriak Luffy

"Rasakan! Sebagai gantinya kau harus ganti bajuku dengan uang. Harga baju ini 20.000 Berry, karena aku berbaik hati kuberikan kau diskon, 50%. Namun karena karena kau membuatku marah, jadi kau harus bayar 15.000 Berry lagi kepadaku. Jadi totalnya 25.000 Berry" Kata Nami cepat dengan senyuman jahatnya.

"Tapi kan aku tidak sengaja Nami! Lagi pula aku tidak mempunyai uang, semua harta kan kau yang simpan" ucap Luffy membela diri sambil menggosok benjolan di kepalanya.

"LOGIKA MACAM APA ITU! Kalau begitu bukan diskon namanya. Justru malah menambah bunga. Ini sama saja dengan pemerasan" komentar Usopp lirih hampir tak terdengar. Sementara Nami yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa mendengar perkataan usopp langsung menatap dengan horor "Bicara apa kau..."

"aa-apa, kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Dusta Usopp dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

TAK! JDUG!

Usopp terkapar dengan benjolan bersar di kepalanya. Chopper yang melihat kejadian itu langsung bergetar ditempat "seram..."

"yohoho, nampaknya Nami-san sedang marah. Mungkinkah aku bisa diberi kesempatan untuk melihat apa warna celana da-" sebelum kalimatnya, Brook pun mendapat tendangan telak di kepalanya.

"yohoho, sungguh tidak berubah dari yang dulu. Meskipun sebagai tengkorak tidak memiliki mata untuk melihat, Skull Joke! yohoho" ucap Brook dengan tawanya

"Oh, Nami-Swan meskipun marah kau tetap cantik" ucap sanji yang tidak tahu kenapa bisa meleleh menjadi air dengan love hurricanenya.

"dasar budak cinta bodoh, mau saja memuji wanita iblis itu." gumam Zoro yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya karena keributan kecil itu.

"oi marimo! jangan sebut Nami-Swanku dengan sebutan seperti itu! lalu siapa yang kau maksud budak cinta bodoh hah!" marah sanji.

"kau! BU-DAK CIN-TA BO-DOH" Jawab zoro enteng dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dasar Marimo keparat!"

"Alis lingkar"

"Kepala lumut"

"Rambut keju"

"Pendekar pedang payah"

"Koki sinting"

"Raja tersesat"

"Otak mesum"

"Tukang tidur"

"Kaki busuk"

"Tukang mabuk"

"Kentang berjenggot"

"Apa! kentang bejenggot?"

"Sukses! kau kalah" Ucap Zoro dengan sarkastik dan senyuman jahatnya. Rupanya Zoro sudah menantikan momen ini sebelumnya, jadi Zoro sudah menyiapkan kata-kata olokan untuk Sanji sehinga dapat memenangkan adu mulut dengan rival abadinya dengan mulus.

"Ah, sial!" Rupanya sanji sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Akan kutendang sampai ke ujung neraka kau Marimo sialan!" Ucap sanji sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Sebelum itu akan kucincang kau terlebih dahulu dengan shuusui kentan berjenggot." Jawab Zoro dengan nada mengejek diakhir kalimat sambil menarik shuusui dari sarungnya. Nami yang melihat pertengkaran itu jadi geram dan tiba-tiba saja.

JDUG! JDUG! keduanyapun menapat jatah juga.

"Jangan berisik..!" Bentak nami. Sanji dan Zoro hanya diam, namun Zoro terlihat menunjukan senyum bahagia atas kemenangannya.

"Super..." teriak Franky dari kemudi kapal dengan gaya konyolnya.

Robin yang melihat tingkah kocak nakamanya hanya tersenyum geli karena pemandangan seperi inilah yang membuatnya senang, sedangkan Nami hanya sweatdrop.

.

.oOo.

.

Tak lama kemudian hujan turun rintik-rintik yang semakin lama semakin lebat, yang memaksa kru topi jerami untuk berteduh di tempat aman.

"ahh, Nami hujan! Bagaimana ini? sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang buruk. apalagi awannya terlihat menyeramkan." Ucap Chopper denan ekspresi ketakutannya. Namun Nami hanya bersikap datar. karena sudah menduga akan malam ini akan hujan.

"Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk Chopper, kau tenang saja. lagi pula ini hanya hujan biasa." Jawab Nami sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi semua kru pergi ke tempat aman untuk berteduh. Franky yang berjalan paling terakhir karena mengaktifkan kemudi otomatis langsung bergegas mengikuti nakamanya.

"Emm, Nona Navigator, apakah akan ada badai?" Tanya Robin.

"Tidak Robin hari ini hanya hujan lebat saja aku sudah memastikannya tadi." Jawab Nami.

"oh, begitu yaa, syukurlah. Tadinya kukirakan ada badai karena hujannya begitu lebat dengan suara petir saling besahutan." Ucap Robin dengan senyumannya.

"Iya Robin, kau tenang saja. Malam ini kujamin tidak akan ada badai. Ah, badanku jadi lengket sepertinya aku harus mandi. Huh, gara-gara trio idiot itu aku harus mandi lagi" Gerutu Nami.

"Yasudah kau mandi saja dulu." perintah Robin.

"baiklah" jawab Nami sembari tersenyum. Lalu Nami pun bergegas ke kamar mandi, sementara yang lainnya berjaan menuju bar untuk bersantai (kecuali Sanji yang akan menyiapakan makan malam).

to be continued.. .

* * *

cerita selanjutnya

...

"Jika kalian ingin temanmu kembali, datanglah ke pulauku di Miracle Island. Aku sudah mengetahui reputasimu, kalian telah melakukan kejahatan yang luar bias untuk ukuran bajk laut pndatang baru. 'BAJAK LAUT TOPI JERAMI'. Kalian memiliki harga ekpala yang tinggi sekarang. Setelah melakukan hal nekat menurutku, karena menentang salah satu Yonkou. tapi tak kusangka kalian dapat menjatuhkan Big Mom walaupun dia dimataku hanyalah sampah. Terutama kau Monkey D Luffy. Apakah kekuatanmu sehebat kedengarannya, atau cuma isu orang bermulut besar saja. kalau kau berani mati datanglah ke tempatku di Miracle Island. kalau tidak temanmu akan aku jadikan budak ini kutinggalkan log post yang langsung menuju ke pulaku. krukrukrukrukruk.

crusher pirates"

* * *

superrr...! akhirnya selesai juga :D (walaupun bru sedikit :D) . ini fic pertama saya, jadi maaf, kalau kurang bagus karena kata-katanya mungkin kurang tertata, tapi saya akan membuat fic ini jadi sebagus mungkin. (shishishishi).  
. selanjutnya akan bersambung ke chapter 2, yang tentunya cerita akan lebih menarik lagi :-)  
ikuti terus kelanjutannya yaa. mohon reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

hallo.. ketemu lagi dengan saya author amatiran yang unyu ganteng dan cool *di tendang pake diable jambe*

alhamdulillah chapter 2 sudah selesai di update, di chapter ini akan terjadi sebuah penculikan yang akhirnya membawa kru strawhats menuju ke petualangan barunya.

udaah penasaran . yukk, langsung saja ke TkP...

'SELAMAT MEMBACA'

* * *

Disclaimer Eiichiro Oda

"Rahasia Will Of D"

Chapter 2

Penculikan Nami

.

.

Di luar hujan nampak bertambah lebat dengan diiringi suara petir yang saling menyahut. Suara kru di dalam kapal cukup ramai karena Luffy dan Usopp yang bosan, memutuskan untuk main tebak-tebakan yang tentu sja menimbulkan tawa riang diantara mereka berdua. Sementara yang lain cuma tersenyum geli melihat nakamanya main tebak-tebakan (kecuali Chopper yang melihat dengan antusias).

."Luffy, kali ini aku akan menawarkan taruhan denganmu. Kalau kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar, aku akan memberikan jatah makan malamku. Tapi, kalau kau sampai salah menjawab, kau harus menyerahkan jatah makan malammu kepdaku, bagaimana?" Tawar Usopp percaya diri.

"yosh, aku setuju" Jawab Luffy optimis. Padahal sebelumnya, Luffy sama sekali belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan tebak-tebakan Usopp yang sangat mudah itu.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON.

: (U=Usopp, L=Luffy)

U : " Kenapa ikan tidak bisa bernapas di darat?"

L : "karena tidak punya hidung." (ketahuan banget bodonya, yang bener kan, karena gak punya paru-paru)

U : "apakah gajah bisa terbang?"

L : tentu saja bisa, kan telinganya besar pasti fungsinya untuk terbang." (ya jelas salah lagi lah, *jangan tanya lagi apa jawabannya*)

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik ini kembali ke pertanyaan gajah, hmmm... gajah itu beranak atau bertelur?"Ucap Usopp cepat dengan membuat pertanyan sebegitu mudahnya. Dan dia yakin sekali kalau Luffy akan salah menjawab.

"Ahh, Luffy, pertanyaannya sangat mudah kali ini kau psti bisa menjawabnya." Ucap Chopper antusias.

"Baiklah Chopper serahkan padaku! kali ini aku akan menjawabnya dengan benar. beri aku waktu untuk berfikir." Ucap Luffy yang langsung memutar otaknya dengan memejamkan matanya walau seharusnya bisa dijawab dengan cepat.

kru lainnya (Zoro, Robin, Franky, Brook) yang melihat kebodohan kaptennya memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan yang begitu mudah, hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

36 detik, Luffy masih menejamkan matanya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

15 menit, mulai keluar keringat di dahinya.

25 menit, ekspresinya berubah seperti semua, begitu tenang dan damai.

1 jam 9 menit 3 detik kemudian...

"GROKKKKK...

"Suara itu?, Luffy? ah jangan-jangan." Ucap Chopper sambil mengecek Luffy. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Luffy tengah tertidur pulas.

"Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini. Hei, Luffy bangun." Ucap Usopp sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Luffy.

"ah Usopp?" ucap luffy.

"Iyaa, jadi jawabannya apa?" Jawab Usopp yang langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"..."

"Jawaban apa?"Tanya Luffy polos.

"Pertanyaan tadi? kita sedang main tebak-tebakan kau ingat?" Jawab Usopp mengingatkan Luffy.

"Hmmm..." Gumam Luffy dengan tangan memegang dagu seolah sedang mengingat suatu hal.

Rupanya Luffy saat tertidur bermimpi bertemu seekor gajah, kemudian Luffy berbincang dengan gajah tersebut.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

"Wahh, keren... besar sekali pasti dagingnya sangat lezat." Teriak Luffy yang matanya berbentuk daging dengan air liurnya mengalir deras.

"tidak sopan! jaga sikapmu bocah. Dan pelankan suaramu! anakku sedang tidur. Dia itu masih rapuh karena baru saja terlahir ke dunia ini."Ucap hewan yang dilihat Luffy lirih, yang ternyata adalah gajah sambil menunjuk gajah kecil tengah tertidur pulas dengan hidungnya.

"Hah, kau bisa bicara? keren..." Ucap Luffy dengan mata blingnya.

"Ya iyalah! dasar bocah anneh! oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa kau? kenapa bisa berada di sini?" Tanya sang gajah.

"aku Monkey D Luffy, soal aku yang ada disini, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat seperti ini. shishishi" Jawab Luffy sambil nyengir kuda. Sang gajah yang melihat tingkah laku Luffy hanya bisa sweatdrop. (emang gajah bisa sweatdrop yaa?)

"Oh ya, kau gajah kan? jadi dimana cangkang telur anakmu? pasti sangat besar kau habis menetaskan telurmu kan?" tanya Luffy yang teringat tebakan Usopp. Ternyata Luffy mengira kalau gajah itu bertelur bukannya beranak.

"dasar bodoh! aku ini beranak bukannya bertelur!" jawab gajah geram.

"oh ternyata kau beranak yaa... aku kira bertelur. shishishi... tapi kenapa kau bisa beranak, bukan seharusnya gajah itu bertelur?" ucap Luffy dengan senyuman khasnya, yang masih penasaran kenapa gajah yang ada di depan Luffy beranak padahal menurut pemikiran Luffy seharusnya gajah itu bertelur.

"ap kau tidak mempunyai logika? semua juga tahu kalau aku (gajah) beranak karena aku ini tergolong hewan mamalia" ucap gajah marah karena kepolosan Luffy.

"ohh. begitu yaa. hmmm..ngomong-ngomong kalau dilihat wajahmu kelihatan jelek sekali." Ucap Luffy sambil ngupil.

Gajah yang mendengar perkataan Luffy kepalanya langsung memanas karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Luffy.

"akan kuhajar kau bocah sialan! kau membuatku kehilangan kesabaran!" Ucap gajah sambil melancarkan serangan ke Luffy

"Uuuwaaa.. kenapa kau menyerangku? baiklah kuganti pertanyaanku tadi. maukah kau jdi nakamaku?" tanya Luffy sambil menghindari serangan gajah. (pertanyaan gila! gajah mau dijadiin nakama? mau ditaruh dimana?)

"Tidak akan!" Jwab gajah singkat. Yang seketik itu juga berhasil menangkap Luffy dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luffy dengan hidungnya.

"waa.. lepaskan aku" teriak Luffy yang seketika itu terbangun karena dibagunkan usopp.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

"ahh, aku ingat. jawabannya pasti beranak krena gajah itu termasuk hewan mamalia. Benar kan? shishishi.."Jawab Luffy dengan senyum polosnya.

"yee, kau benar Luffy. Usopp jawaban Luffy benar" ucap Chopper sambil melompat-lompat.

Usopp yang medengar jawaban Luffy masih tidak percaya bahwa kaptennya bisa menjawab dengan benar bahkan dijelaskan alasannya kenapa gajah beranak, mengingat kaptennnya sama sekali bodoh kalau masalah tebak-tebakan. hal ini tentunya sangat mustahil Untuk Luffy.

"Ya kau benar, sesuai perjanjian aku akan menyerahkan jatah makanku." ucap Usopp yang sebenarnya tidak rela.

"uwooo, asyikk" teriak Luffy kegirangan.

""oh ya, dari mana kau tahu kalau gajah itu beranak dan tergolong mamalia?" tanya Usoop.

"oh itu ya, saat tertidur tadi aku bermimpi bertemu gajah yang bisa bicara. Lalu dia memberitahukan jawabannya kepadaku. Shishishi..." jawab Luffy enteng.

semua Kru yang mendengar perkataan Luffy langsung tertawa bersama. karena tidak menyangka kalau Luffy memimpikan hal semacam itu.

.

.oOo.

.

Sementara para kru tertawa bersama di bar karena kepolosan Luffy. Mereka tidak menyadri ada seorang penyusup di kapal.

"Aku rasa ini kamarnya. Aku bisa merasakan ada keberadaan seseorang di kamar itu dengan kenbunshoku haki. Ayo kita selesaikan misi ini dengan cepat." Ucap seorang pemuda misterius dengan pakaian aneh sambil mengabil pedang yang diselipkan di pinggangnya.

"yaa, lebih baik juga begitu, sebelum kita ketahuan" Ucap teman pemuda itu.

Lalu merekapun masuk, Nami yang merasa pintu kamarnya dibuka langsung menengok ke arah pintu. Namun sayang, sebelum melihat siapa yang masuk nami keburu pingsan karena minghirup gas yang ditembakan oleh salah satu pemuda itu. Kemudian mereka mengikat Nami dan membawanya pergi serta tak Lupa meninggalkan secarik kertas ysng dititipkan tuannya dan sebuah log post.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

Beberapa waktu yang lalu di sebuah pulau :

"Ada perlu apa anda memanggil kami tuan?" Ucap pemuda yang membawa pedang yang tak lain adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menculik Nami.

"Yaa. Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah misi! 'Bajak Laut Topi Jerami'! di surat kabar tadi pagi, mereka menjadi berita utama karena mengalahkan salah satu Yonkou. Sepertinya mereka bajak laut yang kuat ,karena kapten mereka yang memiliki nama tengah 'D' yang mengingatkanku pada peristiwa beberapa tahun silam. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggagalkan strategiku Gold D Roger. Aku tidak mau mereka menjadi penghalangku untu menguasai dunia seperti Roger. Jadi aku ingin membunuh semua kru topi jerami sebelum mereka mengetahui rencanaku dan bertindak lebih jauh. Tugas kalian hanya menculik navigator mereka Nami, dimana dia akan kujadikan umpan agar mereka masuk ke perangkapku. Dan jangan sampai gagal" Ucap seseorang menjelaskan.

"Baik tuan. Kapan kami bisa menjalankan misi tersebut?" tanya pemuda tadi.

"3 hari lagi. Mereka pasti akan melewati daerah kekuasaan kita karena akan menuju ke pulau berikutnya. Saat itu kalian harus berhasil menyusup dan menculik navigator itu. Ini ku beri poster Nami, supaya kalian tidak tidak salah culik. dan ini pesan dan log post untuk mereka. kau tinggalkan di kapal mereka agar mereka bisa sampai di pulau ini." jelas seseorang tadi.

"Baik tuan. akan aku laksanakan dengan sebaik-baiknya" Jawab pemuda tadi.

"Baguslah, kau boleh pergi. krukrukrukkruk" Ucap seorang tadi dengan tawa misteriusnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

kembali ke kru topi jerami.

"KRUUYUUUUKKK..." Suara yang terdengar keras seperti auman singa. Semua kru diam, karena mendengar suara aneh yang misterius itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian suara Chopper memecah keheningan. "Suara apa itu? mengerikan... seperti suara monster ketakutan.

"Aku lapar..." Ucap Luffy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian semua kru terjatuh komikal (kecuali chopper yang masih bingung dan Robin yang cuma tersenyum), karena mendengar perkataan Luffy. Rupnya suara itu adalah suara Perut Luffy yang kelaparan. Namun hanya chopper yang tidak menyadarinya.

"kenapa chopper? ko, ekspresimu begitu?" Tanya Robin halus.

"kenapa kalian malah santai-santai saja padahal tadi terdengar suara aneh yang menyeramkan?" jawab Chopper takut.

"kau tidak menyadarinnya Chopper? tadi itu suara perut kapten yang sedang kelaparan" Ucap robin sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? jadi itu bukan suara monster yaa? ahh, Syukurlah tadinya kukira suara monster." jawab Chopper malu-malu, karena tidak menyadarinya.

" kenapa sanji lama sekali, udah ngga tahan nih. Perutku serasa semakin menyusut." keluh Luffy.

"bersabarlah sedikit Luffybro, aku juga lapar. Jangan tidak super begitu." Ucap Franky.

Tak lama kemudian suara yang ditunggu-tunggu terdengar. "Teman-teman makan malam sudah siap!" Panggil sanji.

Suara sanji begitu membahagiakan bagi Luffy, Lalu semuapun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat makan..." ucap Luffy riang. Namun, sebelum Luffy bertindak lebih jauh Sanji langsung menendangnya telak.

JDUG! BRUAAK...

"apa yang kau lakukan sanji aku mau makan" sewot Luffy

"jangan makan dulu bodoh, Nami-swan masih belum datang." kesal sanji memarahi Luffy.

"Biar kupanggilkan Nona Navigator mungkin dia masih dikamarnya." tawar robin. kalem.

jangan robin-chwan, biar aku saja yang memanggilkannya untukmu. Lagi pula aku juga ingin meinta maaf atas kejadian sore tadi." cegah Sanji.

"Baiklah kalu begitu" ucap Robin sambil duduk kembali.

Sanji bergegs ke kamar Nami-swannya.

"tok-tok-tok, Nami-swan makan malam sudah siap, semua sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Aku juga ingin sekalian minta maaf atas kejadian sore tadi." ucap Sanji ramah.

namun tidak ada jawaban dari Nami. Sanjipun menunggu Nami di depan pintu. Karena ada peraturan kalau para cowok dilarang masuk ke kamar cewek sembarangan.

"Nami-swan, kau mendengarku? apa kau didalam?" Ucap sanji mulai curang.

"Nami-swan? Nami-swan? bolehkah aku masuk?" Panggil Sanji lagi sambil mengetok pintu. Namun lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Sanji semakin penasaran dan curiga.

"baiklah kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban boleh" Sambil mengumpulkan keberanian Sanjipun membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Dan apa yang terjadi? Sanji menemui kamar Nami yang kosong. Sesuai dugaannya, nami tidak ada di kamar. Kemudian Sanji menemukan secarik kertas dan langsung membacanya.

"Jika kalian ingin temanmu kembali, datanglah ke pulauku di Miracle Island. Aku sudah mengetahui reputasimu, kalian telah melakukan kejahatan yang luar biasa untuk ukuran bajk laut pendatang baru. 'BAJAK LAUT TOPI JERAMI'. Kalian memiliki harga kepala yang tinggi sekarang. Setelah melakukan hal nekat menurutku, karena menentang salah satu Yonkou. tapi tak kusangka kalian dapat menjatuhkan Big Mom walaupun dia dimataku hanyalah sampah. Terutama kau Monkey D Luffy. Apakah kekuatanmu sehebat kedengarannya, atau cuma isu orang bermulut besar saja. kalau kau berani mati datanglah ke tempatku di Miracle Island. kalau tidak temanmu akan aku jadikan budak ini kutinggalkan log post yang langsung menuju ke pulaku. krukrukrukrukruk.

crusher pirates"

Sanji terlihat shock membacanya. ekspresi yang sulit di ucapkan melalui kata-kata. bagi Sanji pesan itu, seperti senjata yang mematikan. Yang seakn setelah membacanya akan langsung tewas di tempat. Bagaimana tidak? Nami, wanita yang paling di sanjung sekarang dalam kedaan bahaya.

to be continued...

* * *

di capter selanjutnya :

...

"Aku mencintaimu nami-Swann. Selamat tinggal"

* * *

akhirnya chapter 2 selesai. shishishi...

apa yang akan dilakukan Sanji? bagaimana kelanjutkannya ceritanya saksikan saja di chapter berikutnya.

mohon reviewnya yaa..


	3. Chapter 3

Masih setia kan dengan saya ? shishishishi

Chapter 3 Udah selesai di update nihh..

Di Chapter ini Menceritakan Tentang Sanji Dan Nami.

Saya kira Genre kali ini Romance, hehehe

Okeh deh, tanpa basa basi lagi, Langsung baca saja di TKP. :-p

"Selamat Membaca"

* * *

**Disclaimer**

One Piece cuma Punya Eiichiro Oda

**Genre **

Romance

**Pairing**

Sanji x Nami

.

**"Rahasia Will Of D"**

**.**

**Chapter **

**.**

**Sebuah Janji**

**.**

**.**

Sanji merasa sangat-sangat kesal dan marah karena dia merasa tidak bisa melindungi Nami. Sanji merasa kecewa dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena menurut pemikirannya, dirinya telah lalai sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari ada musuh yang menyusup ke Sunny-Go untuk mernculik Nami-Swannya. Padahal dia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan kamar cewek, karena yang lain sedang di bar sedangkan dirinya di dapur.

"Nami-san… , sial! Seharusnya aku menyadari kalau ada penyusup di kapal ini, maafkan aku Nami-san. Aku tidak bisa memegangjanjiku untuk melindungimu seumur hidupku, aku memang pria bodoh. Nami-san aku berjanji, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Berani sekali orang ini menculik Nami-sanku. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini!" Kesal Sanji.

Sanji yang merasa Sangat bersalah Karena tidak bisa memegang janjinya dengan Nami, Mengingat kembali Kejadian yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON.**

Saat pertempuran besar melawan Big Mom, Nami dalam keadaan bahaya karena disandera musuh. Luffy sedang Mati-matian melawan Big Mom Sendirian. Sedangkan yang lainpun sama, sedang berjuang melawan anak buah Big Mom. Kini hanya Sanji yang berpeluang untuk Menyelamatkan Nami. Nami yang berada di Posisi kurang menguntungkan Disandra oleh 5 orang musuh, memaksa Sanji untuk memilih sebuah pilihan yang sulit.

"Hei bocah! Jangan mendekat! Cepat mundur! Kalau ingin wanita ini selamat. Kalau kau mendekat lebih dari itu, aku tidaak segan untuk melemparkan wanita ini ke Gunung Merapi ini!"ucap Salah satu anak buah Big Mom.

Sanjipun langsung menghentikan Langkahnya.

"Ini ambil pedang itu, cepat bunuh dirimu sendiri! Dan jangan macam-macam kalau kau ingin wanita ini selamat." Ucap anak buah Big Mom lagi.

Kemudian Dengan perlahan Sanji mengambil Pedang itu.

"Sanji-kun apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau bertindak bodoh? Tolong jangan kau lakukan itu Sanji-kun. Kau akan menyelamatkanku kan? Kau akan melindungiku kan?" Ucap Nami hampir menangis.

"Nami-san. Tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkanmu, tanpa kau bilangpun aku akan selalu melindungimu dengan tubuhku ini sampai aku berhenti bernafas." Ucap Sanji.

"hei! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! Cepat lakukan perintahku atau Wanita ini aku Lempar." Teriak anak buah Big Mom dengan posisi siap mendorong Nami, yang kala itu Nami dalam posisi terikat.

Kemudian Sanji Menempelkan pedangnya ke bagian lehernya sendiri, dan bersiap untuk menebas.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan? Kalau kau mati! Aku pasati akan mati! Jangan bertindak bodoh sanji-kun, kumohon. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu!" Teriak Nami lagi yang saat itu sudah menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik namisan"

"Nami-san…"

"Aku mencintaimu Nami-swan, selamat tinggal" Ucap Sanji. Seolah itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Nami.

Dan.. SREEETTTTT….! Seketika itu darah segar nampak mengalir di pedang yang sanji gunakan untuk menggores lehernya. Nami masih tidak percaya kalau Sanji melakukan hal bodoh tersebut, kemudian Nami menagis terisak-isak.

"hahahaha, dasar pria bodoh! Cepat penggal kepala si kaki hitam itu. Aku akan persembahkan pada mama (Big Mom)." Ucap bawahan Big Mom yang menyandera Nami. Lalu semuanya (kecuali penyandera) berjalan ke arah sanji yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Tapi diluar dugaan, ternyata Sanji masih hdup. Dan sesaat sebelum dipenggal, dengan secepat kilat Sanji mengalahkan 4 orang anak buah Big Mom yang secara reflek kaget dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Sanji.

"Diable Jambe!" Ucap sanji yang seketika tubuh musuhnya diselimuti oleh apai.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan. BRENGSEK! Cepat menjauh, atau wanita ini aku lempar!" gertak penyandra dengan keringat bercucuran.

Nami melihat Sanji masih hidup terlihat senang. Kemudian Sanji berjalan santai mendekati penyandera sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Dan pada akhirnya kekuatan cintalah yang akan menang." Ucap Sanji, kemudian rokoknya dihisap, dan dilepaskan dari mulutnya.

"Bullet Kick Cigarettes." Ucap sanji menyebutkan nama jurusnya sembari menendang rokok tersebut.

Rokok tersebut meluncur deras bagaikan peluru api yang ditembakkan tepat sasaran mengenai mata penyandra. "AH, panasss…"

Dengan secepat kilat sanji berlari menendang dada penyandera dengan keras sehingga jatuh kedalam mulut gunung berapi. Namun sayang, sebelum terjatuh penyandera tersebut sedikit menarik baju Nami. Alhasil Nami ikut jatuh juga.

"Nami-san…..!"

"Sanji-kun…!"

Tak berpikir panjang, Sanji langsung terjun ke gunung merapi secepat meteor yang jatuh ke bumi. Kemudian langsung meraih badan Nami dan menggendongnya.

"Sky Walk." Ucao Sanji, kemudian Sanji berjalan terbang keatas seperti CP9.  
"Apa kau baik-baik saja Nami-swan?" tanya Sanji.

BLETTTAAAKK!

"Bodoh! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Geram Nami.

"Nami-swan menglkhawatirkanku? Oh mellorine." Ucap sanji dengan mata lovenya.

"Sanji-kun, kenapa kau tadi membuatku cemas, hampir saja jantungku seakan lepas. Saat kau menggores lehermu." Ucap Nami dengan Nada serius.

"Hahahaha, itu hanya trik Nami-san. Lagi pula yang kugores itu lenganku, aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka." Ucap sanji yang tiba-tiba terhenti karena Nami menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak biasa. Pipi Sanji langsung merah merona.

"Emmm, kenapa kau tadi bilang mencintaiku Sanji-kun? Apa itu benar? Nmaksudnya apa?" Tanya Nami penasaran dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, aku tidak sengaja tadi, maksudku tadi. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dengan seluruh kekuatanku hingga nafas ini tak lagi terhembus. Itulah janjiku Nami-swan." Ucap sanji sekenanya dan terlihat grogi.

Lalu wajah nami bertambah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sepertinya kata-kata Sanji sebelumnya benar-benar tulus dari hati karena detak jantungnya yang begitu kecang. Dan kata-kata sanji barusan hanyalah pemancing untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"oh begitukah? Aku pegang janjimu Sanji-kun." Ucap nami sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"oke. Janji adalah janji." Jawab sanji sambil menempelkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Nami.

**FLASHBACK OFF.**

**.**

**.**

"(hmm, lebih baik aku memberitahukan tentang ini ke yang lain juga)." Batin Sanji.

Kemudian sanji berjalan dengan lemas, ke arah dapur untuk memberitahukan penculikan Nami kepada Nakamanya.

To be continued.. .

* * *

**cerita selanjutnya :**

**...**

"Nami-san Diculik..., sepertinya Nami-san sekarang dalam bahaya"

...

"... tentu saja kita akan menolongnya. lagi pula Nami adalah Navigatorku yang sangat berharga... shishishi."

...

* * *

hihihi, gimana ceritanya? kayanya kurang menarik yaaa?

maaf kalau cuma nyeritaiin flashbacknya sanji. di chapter 4 nanti.

akan menceritakan lawan yang akan dihadapi Luffy DKK.

ikuti terus kelanjutan ceritannya yaa.

"tolong reviewnya jangan lupa. karena aku butuh komentar dari pembaca semua.

untuk penyemangat, hehehe"


	4. Chapter 4

Halo Reader's...

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf. Karena setelah saya baca ulang ternyata banyak kata yang salah ketik. :D

Karena aku rada ceroboh. shishishi . jadi maklumin ajah yaa...

Chapter 4 & 5 udah jadi nih. kali ini saya updatekan 2 chapter sekaligus. hehehe buat yang penasaran langsung ajah ke TKP!

'SELAMAT MEMBACA'

* * *

**Disclaimer Eiichiro Oda**

**"Rahasia Will Of D"  
**

**Chapter 4**

**"Bajak Laut Penghancur Irfanier Napoleon"**

.

.

Rasa takut, resah, khawatir, menyesal bersatu di pikiran Sanji. Sekarang ia sangat murung, tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Setelah sampai di ruang makan, semua kru menatap Sanji bingung karena ekspresi Sanji.

"Ada apa tuan koki? Dimana Nona Navigator?" Tanya Robin mengetahui Sanji berjalan sendirian dengan ekspresi yang menunjukan kekecewaan.  
"Nami-swan..." Ucap Sanji lirih, dengan muka menunduk dan memegang secarik kertas.

Para kru terlihat tegang melihat ekspresi sanji yang tidak mengenakan itu (kecuali luffy yang masih santai tak curiga sedikitpun).

"Oi Sanji, dimana Nami? Apa dia tidak mau makan? Kalau begitu kita makan sendiri saja." Ucap Luffy polos tanpa menduga ada yang ganjil.

"Luffybro, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Sanji, apa yang terjadi dengan Nami? Dimana dia? Kenapa dia tidak bersamamu?" Tanya Franky seperti wartawan, yang sekaligus mewakili pertanyaan seluruh kru (kecuali Luffy) karena penasaran.

Kemudian sanji meletakan secarik kertas yang dipegangnya itu di meja dan seketika itu juga langsung diambil Brook untuk dibacanya. "Pesan apa ini? Apa! Tidak mungkin.." Ucap Brook kaget.

"Apa yang kau baca Brook?" Tanya Usopp khawatir.  
"Nami-san diculik, sepertinya Nami-san sekarang dalam bahaya. Yohoho meskipun aku sudah tidak memiliki bola mata untuk membaca. Skull joke." Ucap Brook dengan riang.

"..." Zoro.

"..." Robin.

"..." Franky.

"..." Usopp.

"..." Chopper.

Walaupun suasananya sedang tegang Brook masih sempat untuk melawak, semua sweatdrop (kecuali Luffy yang ternyata sedang asyik makan tanpa disadari oleh nakamanya) dengan tingkah laku Brook. Kemudian Zoro, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Chopper Tertegun mendengar perkataan Brook.

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan bercanda Brook. Itu salah satu leluconmu kan?" Tanya Usopp tiba-tiba.

"Tentu bukan Usopp-san, aku berkata apa adanya." Jawab Brook mulai serius.

"Sini aku lihat. Hmm, disini tertanda crusher pirates? Siapa dia? Aku baru mendengarnya?" Ucap Usopp.  
Lalu semuapun terdiam mencerna perkataan Brook dan Usopp barusan.

"Apa kau bilang crusher pirates? Aku pernah mendengarnya."Ucap Robin memecah keheningan.

"Bajak laut penghancur atau crusher pirates, menurut informasi yang kudengar sebelumnya, crusher pirates merupakan suatu organisasi kriminal bernama organisasi penghancur yang diketuai oleh seseorang yang licik, yang hidup di era sebelum dimulainya era bajak laut oleh Gold D Roger. Mereka dari Dunia Baru terkenal dengan keganasannya membuat strategi pembunuhan, pemberontakan, penculikan, dan kejahatan lainnya yang 99,99% tidak pernah gagal. Dengan kata lain hampir sempurna untuk melakukan semua kejahatannya dengan berhasil." Ucap Robin mulai menjelaskan.

"Berarti dia sudah tua dong, lalu kenapa dia masih hidup sampai sekarang? Bukannya kalau hidup sebelum zaman Gold D Roger seharusnya sudah mati karena faktor usia? Dan kenapa keberhasilannya membuat rencana sampai berhasil semua? Dan 99,99 %? Brati adakah rencananya yang gagal?" Tanya Usopp dengan penasaran campur takut.

"Yaa benar kata Usopp-bro, aku setuju dengannya." Tambah Franky.

"Dengarkan dulu, Aku belum selesai bercerita." Tegur Robin.

Lalu semua memperhatikan Robin yang akan melanjutkan bercerita (kecuali Luffy yang masih asyik makan dan tanpa disadari oleh siapapun).

Robinpun memulai kembali ceritanya, "Ketua dari mereka terkenal sangat kuat yang bernama Irfanier Napoleon. Dia di duga memiliki kekuatan buah iblis yang sangat langka yang hanya mncul 1x di dunia ini. Jadi setelah pengguna itu mati, Buah itu tidak akan muncul kembali melainkan ikut mati bersama penggunanya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya. Bahkan marinir sekalipun" Ucap Robin lagi.

"Memang apa kekuatan buah setannya? Seseram kedengarannyakah? Apa dia bisa memanipulasi dunia?" Tanya Chopper berkeringat dingin.

.

.

"Sampai saat inipun belum ada yang tahu pasti apa kekuatannya. Karena semua korban yang ditinggalkannya berada dalam keadaan tewas mengenaskan. Menurut informasi yang kudapat, ada satu orang yang pernah selamat dari pemberontakannya itu. Namun, dia tidak pernah menceritakan informasi tentang Napoleon secara rinci karena alasan lupa dan terlalu mengerikan untuk diingat. Tapi di samping itu dia bilang Leon mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa membaca perkataan hati kita. Selain itu dia juga bilang Leon itu tidak akan pernah mati, sebab dia bisa membuat sel-sel di tubuhnya selalu dalam keadaan sehat yang membuatnya awet muda dan mampu memberikan kekuatan serta energi berlipat ganda bahkan bisa mentransfer kekuatan tersebut ke orang lain. Kemudian setelah lambat laun dimulailah era bajak laut yang di bangun Gold D Roger sang raja bajak laut. Leon yang mendengar kehebatan Roger, yang akhirnya membuat Leon tertarik dan membentuk bajak laut crusher, sekaligus memutuskan Untuk mengalahkan Roger. Berbagai bajak laut hebatpun di lumpuhkan oleh crusher pirates dengan strategi licik. Mereka bajak laut yang dilumpuhkan, banyak yang memilih menjadi anak buah Leon daripada mati. Kudengar saat itu, nilai buronan Leon mencapai yang tertinggi di era itu. Diapun dijuluki Leon si Dewa mengumpulkan pasukan yang tidak terhitung, akhirnya mereka membuat suatu strategi yang akan menjebak Roger dan krunya di suatu pulau sebelum Roger sampai ke Raftel. pertempuran hebat sepanjang sejarahpun terjadi. Pertarungan itu terjadi hingga 7 hari 7 malam. Di saat akhir pertempuran, Roger dan Leon sama-sama dalam keadaan sekarat. Akhirnya Rogerlah yang memenangkan pertempuran karena menurut informasi yang kudengar hanya orang dengan tekad 'D' lah yang dapat mengalahkan Leon. Kemudian Leon menghilang entah kemana. Ada yang bilang dia mati ada juga yang bilang kalau Leon masih hidup kemudian melarikan diri karena malu dikalahkan oleh orang East Blue yang memiliki reputasi lautan terlemah. Pemerintah yang mendapat informasi dari Roger setelah Roger menyerahkan diri beberapa hari sebelum eksekusi, menyembunyikan informasi itu dari publik. Namun, beberapa hari kemudian pemerintah mengumumkan bahwa Leon sudah mati. mungkin supaya tidak ada kecemasan di warga sipil. Lalu berita tentang Leon semakin menghilang tak terdengar. Seakan kejadian dan pertempuran hebat itu tak pernah terjadi. Cerita tentang Leon ini tidak semua orang mengetahuinya. Karena tidak diceritakan turun-temurun dengan alasan agar tidak menimbulkan kecemasan." Ucap Robin panjang lebar.

"Benar-benar orang yang super si Leon itu. Sampai membuat raja bajak laut sekarat." Puji Franky sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau malah memuji musuh Franky, huhu. cerita yang sangat menyeramkan." kata Chopper.

"Apakah benar si Leon itu masih hidup yaa?" Kata Usopp sambil berpelukan dengan Chopper.

"Yohoho, kalau dilihat dari adanya pesan itu, kemungkinan besar dia masih hidup!" Kata Brook.

"Semoga Nami-swan baik-baik saja." Cemas Sanji.

"fufufu... Tenang saja Tuan Koki, Nona Navigator adalah orang yang kuat. Aku percaya dia baik-baik saja." Hibur Robin.

"Ah, benar juga Robin-chwan." Jawab Sanji berusaha tersenyum meski dalam kecemasan.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi kita akan melawan musuh yang kuat, Aku sudah tidak sabar. Benarkan luffy? Luffy?" Panggil Zoro.

Setelah melirik ternyata semua kru mendapati kaptennya tengah tertidur pulas dengan perut membuncit dan piring-piring yang kosong. Yang bersisa hanyalah tulang-tulang dari daging yang di makan Luffy.

.

.

JDUG! BRUAAKK SREEEKKK!

Luffy terbangun dari tidurnya karena hantaman keras sepatu sanji.

"Hah, ada apa? Apa waktunya makan?" tanya Luffy polos.

"Dasar kapten bodoh, kenapa kau malah bertanya. Bukanya makanan sudah kau habiskan, dasar perut karet. Bisakah kau sedikit khawatir dengan cerita barusan?" Sewot Sanji.

"Fufufufu, seperti dugaanku." Kata Robin.

"jadi sekarang bagaimana Luffy?" Tanya Usopp dengan gemetar.

"Hmm, apanya?" Jawab Luffy sambil memiringkan kepala. Lalu semua orang terjatuh komikal.

"Heei!. Kau ini, dari tadi ngapain aja? Apa kau tidak mendengar perbincangan kita dan cerita Robin-chan ?" Teriak Sanji.

"Oh, itu. Tentu saja kita akan menyelamatkan Nami. Lagipula dia navigatorku yang sangat berharga. Aku akan mengalahkan orang itu. Shishishi.." Jawab Luffy polos tanpa tau resiko yang akan terjadi.

"Sudah kuduga, bocah karet itu akan mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa ragu dan rasa takut sedikitpun." Ucap Usopp geleng-geleng.

"Kalau tidak mengatakan seperti itu, bukan kapten kita namanya, fufufu." Tambah Robin.

"Yohoho, kau benar juga Sobin-san. Dan kau tidak usah khawatir Usopp-san walaupun Luffy-san terlihatan bodoh dan tidak kelihatan punya kemampuan, yang mana musuh pasti akan meremehkannya. Namun jangan salah, dibalik itu dia adalah seorang monster." Ucap Brook meyakinkan.

"Yaa, tapi walaupun begitu. tadi Robin bilang hanya orang yang memiliki tekad 'D'lah yang dapat mengalahkan si Leon itu? Sedangkan kita juga tidak tahu tekad D yang dimaksud itu apa dan siapa?" Tanya Usopp dengan rasa putus asa.

."Tekad D atau semangat D adalah sebuah sebutan untuk orang yang memiliki semangat orang-orang dari kerajaan D, pada 900 tahun yang lalu. Namun kerajaan itu di kudeta oleh orang-orang naga Langit dan semua orang yang memiliki tekad D di habisi tak terkecuali. Orang-orang dengan tekad D yang selamat dari kudeta itu kemudian berjanji untuk merebut kerajaannya kembali. Yang kemudian menurunkan sejarah itu berbentuk rio poneglyph. Sejauh ini, menurut poneglyph yang kubaca, Kapten kita memiiki tekad D tersebut, Bisa dilihat dari nama tengah kapten yaitu Monkey D Luffy. Dengan kata lain kapten kita memiliki peluang untuk mengalahkan Leon bila rumor itu memang benar." Jelas Robin.

"Oh, jadi begitu yaa Syukurlah kita sangat beruntung sekali dan mudah-mudahan rumor itu benar. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya kalau perut karet itu, mewarisi kekuatan dari kerajaan itu." Ucap Usopp sedikit lega.

"Masalah rumor itu benar atau tidak, sebenarnya takan jadi masalah. Karena kapten kita adalah orang yang kuat." Jawab Zoro santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana cara kita ketempat orang itu?" Tanya Chopper tiba-tiba.

"Kalau menurut pesan ini kita harus ke pulau Miracle." Jawab Franky sambil melihat pesan tadi.

"Fufufu, pulau Miracle yaa? Kalau di dengar dari namanya kelihatannya menarik." Ucap Robin.

"Tapi bagaimana kita kesana? Kita bahkan tak tahu pulau itu dimana?" Tanya Usopp cemas kembali.

"Tenang saja, tadi si brengsek itu meninggalkan sebuah log post yang langsung mengarah ke pulau Miracle." Jawab Sanji datar.

"Baiklah, sudah ditentukan! Tujuan kita selanjutnya ke pulau Miramen! Shishishi.." Ucap Luffy dengan pengucapan yang salah.

Terlihat hujan sudah reda. Langit gelap karena awan abu-abu menyelimuti sekarang sudah hilang di telan angin. Gemerlap bintang kini menggantikan awan kegelapan yang menakutkan tadi, sehingga langit terlihat indah dan cerah. Setelah itu semua kru kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur istirahat. Kecuali Franky yang dapat jatah jaga malam. Namun semuanya tampak murung, karena belum makan malam. Sebelum ke tempat jaga malam, franky terlebih dulu memasang nahkoda otomatis mengikuti arah log post ke pulau Miracle.

To be continued...

* * *

Cerita Selanjutnya :

...

"Apa? Jadi kau Sabo yang diceritakan Luffy yaa, kukira kau Sabo yang lain. Tapi kudengar kau mati karena kapalmu ditembaki Tenryuubito? Kenapa bisa selamat?"

...

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. selanjutnya di Chapter 5

Reviewnya jangan Lupa yaa. shishishi...


	5. Chapter 5

Buat yang penasaran dengan Chapter 5 silahkan langsung saja Ke TPK ehh salah TKP maksud saya.. :D

"SELAMAT MEMBACA"

* * *

**Disclaimer Eiichiro Oda**

**"Rahasia Will Of D"**

**Chapter 5**

**"Pulau Miracle, Pertemuan Nami & Sabo"**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, anginnya begitu tenang. Suasana sunyi sepi menyebabkan kru topi jerami tertidur dengan nyenyak, yang terdengar hanyalah suara dengkuran Luffy dan ombak yang berdeburan. Walaupun sudah mengantuk, Sanji masih terjaga memikirkan keadaan Nami-swannya.  
Sementara di suatu tempat, di Pulau Miracle tempat nami disekap.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Nami seraya membuka matanya.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun nona cantik, krukrukrukruk." Ucap orang asing yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Leon.

"Kyaaaa!. Siapa kau! Dan dimana aku! Dimana teman-temanku!" Tanya Nami yang telah sadar bahwa dia bukan di Sunny-Go, melainkan sedang berada di kurungan yang entah terbuat dari apa.

"Tenang nona cantik, teman-temanmu Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Atau bisa juga sudah lari terbirit-birit meninggalkanmu." Jawab Leon.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dan siapa kau ini!dimana aku! Cepat jawab pertannyaanku!" Bentak Nami.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Irfanier Napoleon. Orang yang dapat menghancurkan dunia jika aku mau. Kau telah aku culik sebagai umpan, kau sekarang berada dipulauku." "Kapal kalian memasuki daerah kekuasaanku, aku jadi tertarik Karena Kudengar topi jerami adalah bajak laut yang sekarang memiliki nama yang besar di New World. Yang disebabkan kelakuan Kapten kalian yang disebut Monster. Anak dari Dragon cucu dari Grap dan salah satu orang yang mengarungi lautan ini untuk impian konyol. Apa benar dia sekuat itu nona? krukrukrukruk." Jawab Leon menjelaskan.

"(Kenapa dia bisa tau tentang Luffy dan tahu namaku? Siapa sebenarnya orang ini. Tapi aku tidak perduli, Luffy pasti tidak akan membiarkanku mati dan akan menghajar orang ini)." ucap nami dalam hati.

"Krukrukrukruk, menarik sekali. Ternyata kau ini tipe orang yang percaya diri sekali Nona. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membunuh kau dan para kru bodohmu itu." Jawab Leon enteng.

Tiba-tiba. PLAK! Nami menampar Leon dengan keras.

"Berani sekali kau menamparku nona!" Jawab Leon marah.

BUGH! JDUG! DZIGG!

Nami mendapat 3 tendangan tepat di kepalanya. Yang membuat Nami mengeluarkan darah di pelipisnya Namipun setengah sadar.

"Siapkan eksekusi gantung untuk dia! Aku berubah pikiran untuk menjadikannya budak! Lebih baik dia mati. Aku ingin dia di eksekusi tepat pada hari dimana bajak laut crusher berada di titik terkuat di hari kebangkitan kita. 10 hari lagi! Saat gerhana matahari berlangsung! Dan satu lagi jangan beri dia makanan! Aku mau lihat seberapa kuat kru topi jerami itu. Apakah akan mati cuma karena kelaparan. Kalau ada yang berani memberi dia makan, akan kupenggal kepala kalian dengan tanganku sendiri! Krukrukrukruk." Ucap Leon sadis sambil keluar dari kurungan Nami.

"Siap! mengerti tuan." Ucap bawahan yang mengawal Leon.

"Bagus!" Jawab Leon singkat pergi meninggalkan Nami dan pengawalnya.

"(Siapa orang ini, kenapa dia tampak begitu dendam pada Luffy. Dan kenapa dia seolah bisa membaca apa yang diucapkanku dalam hati. Luffy kumohon tolong aku. Sanji-kunn to-...)." Namipun pingsan sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan.

.

.

Kembali ke Thousand Sunny. Matahari yang bangun dari peraduan perlahan mengikis awan hitam di langit. Mengubah awan hitam menjadi biru cerah.

"Nami-swaaann.." Teriak Sanji yang tersadar, membuka matanya dirinya tengah dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya

"Tuan Koki, sepertinya kau bermimpi buruk tentang Nona Navigator?" Tanya Robin.

"Ah Robin-chan, emm... tidak juga." Jawab Sanji datar.

"Sudah tertangkap basah masih saja berbohong, Cihh..." Ejek Zoro.

"Diam kau marimo!" Bentak Sanji dengan gigi setajam hiu.

"Ayolah, ceritakan Sanji. Kau tadi bermimpi apa? Kami semua ingin mendengarnya. Tadi kami melihat kau mengigau memanggil nama Nami." Lanjut Usopp.  
Muka Sanji jadi memerah malu karena kepergok sedang mengigau memanggil Nami.

"Ini segelas air mungkin bisa membuatmu tenang." Tawar Chopper.

"Terimakasih Chopper." Jawab Sanji.

"Sama-sama." Ucap chopper senang.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"..."

"Aku ceritakan nanti diruang makan saja sambil makan pagi." Ucap Sanji bangun dan berjalan keluar sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Yohohoho... Baiklah aku juga sudah mulai lapar, meskipun aku sudah tidak memiliki perut lagi untuk merasakan lapar. Skull joke yohoho." ucap brook riang.

"Skull joke!" Ucap Luffy sambil tertawa, Sementara semuanya sweatdrop.

Kemudian semua krupun mengikuti Sanji keruang makan. Beberapa menit kemudian semuanya tengah menikmati makan pagi. Acara makan pagi berjalan seperti biasa (ada tangan panjang Luffy yang mencomot makanan setiap 48 detik sekali) dan keributanpun terjadi seperti biasa. Beberapa menit kemudian makan pagipun selesai, Semua diam tanpa kata.

"Oh ya Tuan Koki? Bisa kau ceritakan mimpimu?" Ucap Robin tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Ohh... Iyaaa tentu Robin-chan." Jawab Sanji.

Lalu semua kru memperhatikan dengan seksama, Setelah Sanji diam beberapa saat, Akhirnya dia mulai bicara.

"Aku mendapat firasat buruk tentang Nami-san. Di mimpiku Nami-san sedang di siksa, dan akan dieksekusi mati dalam waktu dekat ini." Ucap Sanji cemas.

"Aa-appa? Ahh... Sanji, kau terlalu mencemaskan Nami. Percayalah dia akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Usopp dengann grogi yang membayangkan Nami akan di penggal.

"Mmm, yaa lagi pula itu hanya mimpi. Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan." Jawab sanji datar.

kemudian Zoro sadar akan sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Franky apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang sama dengan yang aku rasakan?" Tanya Zoro.

"Yaa kau benar Zoro, jangan-jangan-" Franky langsung keluar dari ruang makan ke dek rumput diikuti para kru lainnya.

Dugaan franky benar, ternyata Thousand Sunny tak bergerak tak ada angin yang bertiup.

"(Sudaah kuduga, kenapa ada tempat seperti Calm Belt di tempat seperti ini)." Batin Franky.

"Aku akan menggunakan Coup De Burst agar kita bisa keluar dari tempat aneh ini, sembari aku menyiapkan kalian gulung layar dan bersiap-siaplah." Usul Franky dengan memerintah seperti Nami.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba semua orangpun bubar melakukan hal yang telah diperintahkan Franky. Sanji, Usopp, Zoro, dan Brook menggulung layar. Robin dan Luffy mencari tempat untuk berpegangan dan Chopper nempel di kepala Luffy.

"Semua sudah siap?" Tanya Franky melalui bayi denden mushi.

"Yaa!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Ayoo kita meluncur, majuu!" Teriak Luffy.

"Coup... De Burst..." Ucap Franky.

Dan sektika itupun mereka terbang bagaikan kapal maxim milik Enel bedanya, Sunny-Go berkecepatan tinggi.

"Yohoho, sudah lama tidak merasakan terbang begini anginnya sangat terasa di kulitku, meski sebagai tengkorak aku tidak punya kulit untuk merasakan...skull joke! Yohoho." Lawak Brook dengan lelucon yang sama berkali-kali.

"Siap-siap untuk mendarat." teriak Franky mengingatkan.

Tak berapa lama Pendaratanpun terjadi begitu mulus tanpa terjadi guncangan yang berarti.

"Wow.. . Apakah itu pulaunya? Besar sekali. Kerennn..." Ucap luffy berbinar-binar diikuti Chopper dan Usopp.

"Menurut log post ssi benar kalau itu tempatnya. Fufufu.." Kata Robin.

"Begitu yaa. Tunggu aku Nami-swaan aku pasti akan menghajar si brengsek sialan itu dan menyelamatkanmu." Semangat Sanji membara.

KLEAAK..! Suara pintu dibuka. Terlihat orang membawa sepiring makanan masuk ke sebuah kurungan yang ternyata adalah kurungan tempat Nami disekap.  
"Ini makanlah, kukira kau lapar jadi aku membawakanmu makanan. Karena sudah 12 jam lebih kau tidak makan, bisa mati kalau kau tidak makan.

" Ucap seseorang dengan senyum ramah. Nami yang mulai sadar dari pingsannya segera menatap orang yang berada di depannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya nami singkat.

"Siapa aku tidak penting, yang penting cepat kau habiskan makananmu dulu. Sebelum ada yang melihat. Karena aku bisa dipenggal kalau aku ketahuan memberikanmu makanan." Ucap pemuda itu lirih.

Namipun sadar kebaikan pemuda ini bisa membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Jawab Nami datar. Sementara pemuda itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat nafsu makan Nami. Nami makan dengan lahap, dan dalam sekejap langsung habis. Hampir mirip dengan Luffy saat kelaparan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi? Paling tidak sebutkan namamu supaya aku mengingatnya. Lagi pula kebaikanmu ini bisa ketahuan karena stok nasi disini berkurang tiba-tiba, dan nyawamu bisa terancam." Cemas Nami.

"Tenanglah tidak apa-apa ini adalah jatah makananku. Jadi kukira mereka takan curiga." Ucap pemuda itu lirih.

.

.

.

Mendengar itu Nami semakin penasaran dengan pemuda itu, karena sampai merelakan jatah makanannya untuk Nami. Tak lama kemudian, ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ternyata itu adalah suara langkah penjaga yang rupanya sudah selesai makan dan siap untuk bertugas kembali.

"Hmm, sepertinya sudah selesai. Sudah dulu yaa aku harus pergi, namaku Sabo daah." Ucap Sabo sambil meninggalkan nami.

"terimakasih Sabo." jawab nami lirik yang kemudian kembali ke posisi sebelumnya agar tak ada yang curiga.

Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Nami, Sabo kepergok sedang mengunci kembali tempat Nami disekap.

"Hei Sabo. Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan bilang kalau kau memberikan makananmu untuk wanita itu. Kecuali jika kau ingin dipenggal!" Gertak salah satu penjaga melihat Sabo membawa piring kosong yang sedang mengunci kembali kurungan tempat Nami disekap.

"Tentu tidak, aku tadi hanya memastikan apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati. Karena aku dengar suara yang mencurigakan dari sini. Jadi aku langsung kesini memastikan siapa tahu dia mencoba kabur." Jawab sabo datar tanpa menunjukan rasa grogi sedikitpun.

"Oh, begitu yaa. Baguslah, Cepat kembali bekerja." Perintah penjaga tersebut yang ternyata adalah kepala penjaga.

"Siap pak!" Ucap Sabo sambil memberi hormat. Lalu Sabo langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"(Luar biasa, dia tidak menunjukan rasa groginya sama sekali. Padahal di jelas-jelas berbohong, seandainya dia Usopp mungkin sudah ketahuan sejak tadi)." Ucap Nami dalam hati.

Suasana kembali seperti semula. Jam demi jam terlewati, terlihat penjaga masih pada posisinya. Tapi Nami tidak terlalu perduli, toh Nami tidak ada rencana buat kabur. Setelah beberapa lama, Nami berpikir mengingat nama Sabo. Karena sebelumnya Nami pernah diberitahu Luffy saat di Thousand Sunny baru-baru ini setelah mengalahkan big mom.

**Flashback on :**

Nami melihat Luffy yang sedang melamun di singgasananya (Kepala Sunny-Go). Melihat itu Nami memutuskan untuk menanyakan apa yang dipikirkan Luffy. Karena Nami khawatir setelah pertempuran melawan Big Mom, Luffy mengalami luka yang parah tapi disembunyikan Luffy dengan alasan konyol 'aku tidak ingin kalian khawatir'.

"Luffy, kau kenapa? apa kau sakit?" Tanya Nami halus.

"Ah, Nami? Aku tidak apapa kog. Shishishi.." jawab Luffy dengan senyumannya.

"Apa benar? Tapi kulihat kau melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Nami lagi.

"Kau memperhatikanku yaa? Shishishi. Aku hanya memikirkan Ace dan Sabo." jawab Luffy sambil memandang kedepan.

"Ace? Sabo? Kenapa kau memikirkannya? Dan siapa sabo itu?" Tanya Nami penasaran mendengar nama Sabo.

"Mmm, dulu waktu kecil aku, Ace, dan Sabo adalah sahabat. Kami bertiga berjanji, kalau besar nanti akan menjadi bajak laut yang hebat dan menunjukan kehebatannya satu sama lain. Sekarang aku sudah mengalahkan yonkou dan telah menjadi bajak laut yang hebat kurasa. Aku ingin bertemu mereka, agar mereka melihatku yang menjadi kuat. Tapi mereka tidak bisa melihatku karena mereka meninggalkanku lebih dulu. Ace yang meninggal di pertempuran 2 tahun lalu karena Admiral itu. Dan Sabo yang meninggal karena kapalnya ditembaki oleh Tenryuubito." jawab Luffy sedih.

"begitu yaa, tapi kurasa sekarang mereka sudah melihatmu yang telah menjadi kuat dari sana Luffy. Walaupun kau tidak menyadarinya karena mereka sudah meninggal. Jika kau tidak melupakannya, mereka akan tetap hidup di dalam hatimu. Percayalah." Hibur Nami.

**Flashback off.**

"(Ah, tidak mungkin itu Sabo sahabat Luffy. Diakan sudah mati karena kapalnya ditembaki. Apalagi yang menembak Tenryuubito. Lagi pula nama Sabo itu pasti banyak. Jadi itu pasti Sabo yang lain)." Batin Nami.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian tempat Nami disekap kembali dijaga. Penjagaan selalu berganti setiap 20 menit sekali. Disetiap pergantian, waktu yang diperlukan penjaga untuk berpindah posisi selama 10 menit. Itu terjadi Karena markas crusher pirates sangatlah besar, ditambah lagi banyaknya pasukan yang selalu berjaga disetiap pintu utama yang dilakukan selama 24 jam (nonstop). Akhirnya kini giliran Sabo untuk berjaga di tempat Nami.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sabo sedikit khawatir karena Nami tak bergerak sejak tadi.

Nami yang sedikit membuka matanya sadar bahwa orang yang kini menjaganya adalah orang tadi yang memberikan makanan.  
"Sabo?" Ucap Nami lirih.

"Yaa, ini aku. Penjagaan akan selalu berganti setiap 20 menit sekali." Jawab Sabo.

Lau Nami mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Sabo, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapaa kau tadi menolongku?" Tanya Nami tiba-tiba.

Sabo kemudian mengubah posisinya juga menjadi duduk. yang jadinya sekarang mereka berhadapan satu sama lain hanya dipisahkan oleh kurungan.

"Baiklah akan sedikit kuceritakan. Jadi, Aku ini adalah penyusup yang dikirim oleh Monkey D Dragon 3 bulan yang lalu dari pasukan Revolusioner, untuk menyelidiki tempat ini. Karena menurut informasi tempat ini adalah markas besar pasukan Crusher Pirates, yang sebenarnya dikatakan sudah hilang atau mati karena pertempuran di masa lalu." Kata Sabo sedikit menjelaskan.

Mendengar nama Monkey D Dragon, Nami sepertinya ingat sesuatu. Ya... benar saja, dulu Robin pernah memberi tahu Nami, Monkey D Dragon ketua pasukan Revolusioner adalah ayah Luffy.

"Monkey D Dragon? Ketua pasukan revolusioner itu? Kenapa dia sampai mengirimmu kesini?" jawab Nami sambil bertanya lagi.

"Hmm.. gimana yaa, ceritanya panjang. Tapi akan kuberitahu intinya saja." Jawab Sabo kemudian berhenti sejenak.

"Pasukan Crusher Pirates ini sebenarnya sama dengan pasukan Revolusioner. Perbedaannya hanya tujuannya saja. tujuan pasukan crusher pirates ini untuk mengusai dunia dan mengkudeta wilayah-wilayah sipil dimana para warga sipil akan dijadikan budak. Crusher pirates ini di ketuai oleh Irfnier Napoleon yang dulunya dikenal sebagai ahli pembuat strategi kejahatan yang selalu berhasil, penjahat besar yang hampir menguasai dunia. Pemerintahpun kewalahan menghadapi dia. Untunglah sebelum sempat menguasai dunia, rencananya bisa di gagalkan oleh GoLd D Roger sang Raja Bajak Laut."

Nami yang mendengarnya langsung merinding. Dan menelan ludahnya.

"Gold D Roger? Memang berapa usianya sekarang?" Ucap Nami.

"hmm, kira2, sudah 150 tahun lebih." jawab Sabo enteng.

"apa? Jangan bercanda! Waktu kulihat dia masih sangat muda? Memang apa kekuatannya?" Teriak Nami tidak percaya dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Itulah yang menjadikanku berada disini. Aku disuruh menyelidiki tempat ini dan kekuatan Irfanier Napoleon itu sekaligus rencananya. Namun selama aku disini, aku belum pernah melihat dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Tapi dugaanku dia memiliki kekuatan buah iblis." Kata Sabo sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan tangan memegang dagu. Menyebabkan dia terlihat sedikit cool. Nami sedikit terdiam melihat kegantengan Sabo dengan mode coolnya.

"Oh, begitu yaa. Jadi apa langkah selanjutnya yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu semua informasi yang kudapat ke pasukanku. Dan dalam waktu dekat, mereka akan menyerang tempat ini." Ucap Sabo dengan senyumanya.

"jadi kau tak usah cemas, mereka pasti akan menolongmu dan mengantarkanmu untuk kembali bertemu teman-temanmu." Ucap Sabo hibur Nami.

"Oh ya.. ngomong-ngomong kau belum memberitahukan namamu, menceritakan dari mana kau berasal dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini." Tanya Sabo.

"Ah, iya kau benar. Namaku, Nami. Aku adalah navigator bajak laut topi jerami. Napoleon menculiku sebagai umpan untuk membunuh seluruh teman-temanku. Terutama kapten kami, aku bingung kenapa dia sepertinya dendam sekali dengan kapten kami. Tapi aku yakin walau bodoh, kapten kami pasti bisa mengalahkan si Leon itu." ucap Nami cemberut.

"Hmm, memang siapa nama kaptenmu itu? Kenapa orang sehebat Leon tertarik padanya?" Tanya Sabo penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengakui dia sebagai kapten karena sifat kekanakannya dan idiotnya yang langka itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, namanya Monkey D Luffy. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa Leon tertarik padanya. Mungkin karena dia telah mengalahkan salah satu Yonkou." Ucap Nami datar.

"Astaga..! apa? Kau bilang Monkey D Luffy? Luffy dengan topi jerami kuning? Anak yang suka makan daging yang polos dan selalu bertingkah konyol itu?" Jawab Sabo kaget dengan mulut menganga dan mata yang hampir keluar.

"Iyaa benar, kau mengenalnya?" Ucap Nami kalem.

"Jelas aku mengenalnya. Dulu kami bertiga . Aku, Ace, dan Luffy adalah sahabat. Tidak kusangka dia bisa mengalahkan salah satu yonkou. Pasti dia sangat kuat aku jadi ingin menemuinya." Ucap Sabo yang sedikt terharu karena perkembangan Luffy.

"Apa? Jadi kau Sabo yang diceritakan Luffy yaa, kukira kau Sabo yang lain. Tapi kudengar kau mati karena kapalmu ditembaki Tenryuubito? Kenapa bisa selamat?" Tanya Nami lagi.

"Ah iya, itu .. Ceritanya panjang. Akan kuceritakan lain kali. Sekarang waktuku sudah habis. Aku pergi dulu, Dalam waktu 10 menit akan ada penjaga yang datang." Ucap Sabo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, yaa, baiklah. Terimakasih Sabo, telah memberitahuku. Luffy pasti senang mendengar kalau salah satu sahabatnya ternyata selamat." Ucap Nami.

"Tak usah disebutkan, itu adalah kewajibanku jadi kau tenang saja. Em, tunggu! salah satu katamu? Memangnya Apa yang terjadi pada Ace?" Jawab Sabo, diikuti pertanyaannya.

"Jadi kau belum tau ya? Baiklah akan kuceritakan nanti. Waktumu sudah habis bukan?" Kata Nami mengingatkan Sabo.

"Yaa, kau benar. Okelah kalau begitu." Jawab Sabo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Nami.

Kemudian Nami kembali Sendiri. Sebenarnya dia sangat kesepian tapi mau gimana lagi. harapannya sekarang menunggu teman-temannya datang untuk menolongnya.

To be continued...

* * *

**Cerita selanjutnya :**

...

"Apa? Robin di tangkap seseorang? Kenapa Bisa? Antar aku ke tempat kau bersama Robin Tadi"

...

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih Lebih seru. ikuti terus kelanjutan ceritanya yaa..

shishishi. REVIEWnya jangan Lupa :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Update...

Di chapter ini, karena ceritanya agak panjang. jadi aku bagi ke dalam 2 Part.

Okeh, bagi yang sudah penasaran, langsung saja menuju ke TKP.

ohyaa, jangan lupa, tinggalkan review setelah membaca.

"SELAMAT MEMBACA"

* * *

**Disclaimer Eiichiro Oda**

**"Rahasia Will Of D"  
**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Pencarian Nami, Kejadian Tak Terduga**

**.**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

Sedikit Informasi :

Markas Crusher pirate terletak disebelah timur paling utara pulau (kalo pada gambar pojok kanan atas). Markas tersebut dikelilingi oleh bukit dan gunung, dimana cara masuknya hanya ada 3 yaitu :

1. Menaiki gunung tersebut yang bisa memakan waktu satu minggu lebih.

2. Melalui ruang bawah tanah dibawah gunung. Dimana ruangan tersebut berupa sebuah labirin. Tempat ini dibangun oleh para budak Leon. Yang bisa melewati labirin ini dengan cepat, hanya leon dan para anak buahnya. Karena mereka memiliki peta agar bisa sampai ke pintu keluar. Bila seseorang pertama kali masuk kesini, akan keluar paling cepat 10 hari. (pengecualian untuk sanji, akan dijelaskan di chapter ini). Pintu masuk ruangan ini ada dua yaitu satu dibagian barat dan satu dibagian timur.

3. Yaitu cara yang paling cepat. Melalui ruang bawah tanah di bawah bukit. Jalan ini langsung lurus mengarah ke markas. Namun, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui jalan ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan lama, akhirnya bajak laut Topi Jerami sampai di pulau Miracle. Wajah mereka terlihat berbeda. Ada yang cemas, senang, takut, penasaran, kagum dan lain-lain (pengecualian Brook yang tanpa ekspresi karena dia adalah tengkorak hidup). Setelah dekat daratan, Kemudian mereka segera mencari tempat aman untuk kapal Thousand Sunny berlabuh, agar tidak dicurigai oleh siapapun bahwa mereka adalah bajak laut.

"Kelihatannya disana cukup aman. Bagaimana kalau kita berlabuh disana saja." Ucap Franky sambil menunjuk suatu tempat di rerimbunan pohon.

"Baiklah! ayo kita kesana." Perintah Luffy semangat.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka pun berlabuh di sebuah teluk kecil yang tak begitu jelas bila dilihat dari kejauhan. Lalu Usopp mengarahkan para nakamanya untuk berkumpul di dek rumput layaknya seorang kapten.

"Sebelum turun, kita harus membagi regu dulu untuk berpencar mencari informasi dan menemukan persembunyian Leon. Karena dilihat dari ukuran pulaunya, sepertinya kita akan mengalami sedikit kesulitan un-" Ucap Usopp terhenti.

"Aku tinggal disini saja, jaga kapal saja." Potong Zoro.

"Dengar dulu Zoro aku belum selesai bicara." Jawab Usopp

.  
"Yaa, untuk orang yang tidak tahu arah mendingan jangan pergi." Ucap Sanji datar namun jelas untuk tujuan mengejek.

Zoro yang mendengarnya tetap tenang tak menghiraukan, karena topik yang dibicarakan sudah menyangkut masalah arah. kalau dilanjutkan dia tahu akan kalah telak dalam perang adu mulut melawan rival abadinya. Kemudian Usopp segera angkat bicara agar tidak terjadi keributan.

"Sudah! jangan memulai pertengkaran. Kita semua akan pergi mencari, Karena kalau tidak cepat ditemukan akan berbahaya. Dan kukira Sunny akan aman saja disini jadi tak usah dijaga. Kalian setuju?" Tanya Usopp.

"Yosh" Jawab Luffy cepat.

"Baiklah karena kapten kita sudah menyetujuinya. Mari seperti biasa kita ambil undian untuk menentukan siapa pasangan kalian." Kata Usopp sembari mengeluarkan sebuah sedotan kecil.

"Yang memiliki warna sama, maka itulah pasangannya. Disini satu kelompok ada 2 orang, jadi siapapun yang menjadi pasangan kalian. Mau tidak mau harus menerimanya." Kata Usopp menjelaskan.

Kemudian semua krupun menuruti perintah Usopp, segera mengambil undian itu.

"(Ayolah, Semoga punyaku sama dengan Robin-Chwan)." batin Sanji berharap.

"Ungu!" Ucap sanji melihat warna sedotannya.

Kemudian sanji segera melirik sedotan nakamanya, mencari siapa yang mendapat warna ungu seperti dia. Namun setelah melirik ke arah sedotan nakamanya. Ekspresi Sanji menjadi suram.

"kenapa aku harus dengan si tulang ini. Aku kan inginnya dengan Robin-chwan" Gerutu sanji kecewa dengan hasilnya, yang ternyata pasangannya adalah Brook si tulang.

"Yohohohohoho."

Sementara brook hanya tertawa gila mendapati pasangannya adalah sanji. (ralat: brook memang rada gila).

"Sepertinya kita akan bersama dalam satu tim Chopper." Tanya Robin sambil melihat warna sedotan Chopper.

"Yaa, kau benar Robin." jawab chopper dengan senyum imutnya.

"Nanti, sebaiknya kau jalan duluan Franky, aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang." Ucap Zoro mendapat pasangan tim dengan Franky.

"supaa, aku denganmu ZoroBro. baiklah terserah kau saja." jawab franky dengan gaya Mode On.

"Ayo kita berangkat Usopp! Aku sudah tidak sabar, karena aku mencium bau petualangan Shishishi.." Ajak Luffy dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Bodoh, jangan terburu-buru begitu. Pertama-tama aku harus menyiapkan bekal dan peralatan. Siapa tahu akan ada musuh." Cegah Usopp.

"Oh ya kau benar. Sanji, bekalku mana? Shishishi" Tanya Luffy Menagih bekal bajak lautnya pada sanji.

"Ada, sudah aku siapkan di dapur." Jawab sanji sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"(walaupun bodoh, karena yang dipikirkannya hanya makanan. Setidaknya aku akan aman disamping luffy)" pikir usopp yang berpasangan dengan Luffy sambil menghela nafasnya.

XxX

Kemudian semua kru menyiapkan segala peralatan yang di butuhkan. Setelah semuanya siap, lalu semuanya pergi menuju pusat pulau Miracle untuk berpetualang mencari Nami. Namun semua tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengintai mereka.

"Hmm, rupanya mereka benar-benar datang. Dan nampaknya mereka langsung bergerak. Aku harus memberitahu ini pada tuan Leon." Ucap seseorang dari balik pohon yang teryata adalah bawahan leon. kemudian dia pergi dengan cepat.

Sanji yang berjalan paling akhir karena membereskan dapur tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Cih, jangan kira aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku tidaklah bodoh seperti yang lainnya."Ucap sanji.

Ternyata Sanji mengetahui keberadaan orang tadi dengan kenbunshoku hakinya.

Brook yang mendengar ucapan Sanji tadi bertanya.  
"Yohoho, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Sanji-san?"

"Hng, tidak ada Brook. Oh ya Brook aku Lupa, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Jadi kau pergi duluan ke kota nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Sanji tersenyum.

"Yohoho, baiklah. Terserah kau saja sanji-san. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu." Jawab Brook singkat.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak akan menghalangiku Brook?" Tanya sanji lagi.

Sanji merasa kalau Brook mengetahui kalau dirinya akan mengejar orang yang sempat ia rasakan keberadaannya.

"Yohoho, bukan apa-apa Sanji-san. Lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan urusanmu itu. Dan segera menyusulku di kota nanti." Jawab Brook mengingatkan sanj.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap sanji.

kemudian Brook pergi meninggalkan Sanji. Setelah brook jauh, Sanji langsung berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Brook. Dia berlari kearah timur dan berbelok ke utara menyusuri pinggiran hutan.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Firasatku mengatakan kalau dia punya informasi tentang Nami-swan! Tunggu aku Nami-swan. Aku pasti menemukanmu!" Ucap Sanji sambil berlari.

XxX

Sementara Sanji berpisah dengan Brook untuk mengejar orang misterius tadi. kru SHP yang lainnya sudah sampai di kota pulau Miracle. Mereka Langsung bergerak ke tempat-tempat tertentu.

"Hmm, kota ini begitu luas dan bagus. Memang benar sesuai namanya 'MIRACLE' karena ada kota seramai ini di dunia baru. Ayo chopper kita jalan-jalan sebentar." Komentar Robin.

"Baik Robin, aku kira juga tidak ada salahnya berjalan-jalan sebentar." Jawab Chopper beberapa saat kemudian.

"Waahh, hebatt... Ayo Usopp kita kesana dulu. Aku ingin bermain itu." Ucap Luffy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hei! Luffy! Apa kau sudah lupa apa tujuan kita kesini." Ucap Usopp, yang baru sadar ternyata Luffy sudah meninggalkannya. Akhirnya Usopp pun berlari mengikuti luffy.

Sementara Zoro dan Franky tengah memasuki bar yang terlihat ramai oleh pengunjung. Setelah masuk, Franky dan Zoro di sambut dengan berbagai tatapan tak mengenakan. Memang wajar saja, karena penampilan mereka yang sangat mencolok. Seorang Cyborg, yang berjalan dengan seorang berambut hijau bermata satu, membawa 3 buah katana yang terselip dipinggangnya.

"Zoro, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan orang-orang ini." Bisik Franky.

"Abaikan saja. Yang penting kita tak membuat masalah dulu. Dan selama orang itu tidak melukai kita acuhkan saja." Jawab Zoro datar. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kata Franky singkat.

Kemudian mereka pun duduk di meja kosong dan memesan minuman. Zoro dan Franky yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian hanya cuek saja. Mereka terus menenggak sake dan cola yang telah di pesan. Namun Tak lama kemudian, ada beberapa orang yang mendekat. kelihatannya orang itu akan mengacaukan acara minum Zoro dan Franky.

BREEKK!

"Hei Orang asing! aku baru melihat kalian di daerah sini. Apa yang kalian cari disini!" Bentak orang yang memakai pakaian aneh menggebrak dengan pedang yang ada di punggungnya.

Zoro kemudian sedikit melirik orang yang membentaknya sekilas. Namun sepertinya, Zoro tak tertarik dengan orang tadi dan lebih memilih menenggak sakenya. kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya dan memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Franky yang mengingat perkataan Zoro beberapa menit yang lalu hanya diam.

"(selama tidak melukai, acuhkan saja)." batin franky.

"hei orang asing! Apa kau tuli yaa, cepat Jawab pertanyaanku." Gertak orang tadi kembali.

"Bukan urusanmu." gumam zoro singkat dengan mata tetap terpejam.

Hal ini kemudian membuat orang tadi marah karena merasa reputasinya yang terkenal kejam, diremehkan oleh orang yang baru muncul di kota pulau Miracle.

"Kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan orang banyak kepadaku! Akan ku tebas kau menjadi ukuran kecil2!." Ucap orang itu sambil menodongkan pedangnya dimuka Zoro. Zoro hanya diam tak bergerak.

Sepertinya Zoro sudah rileks dengan posisinya sekarang, yaitu duduk bersandar dengan kaki diletakan diatas meja.

"Aku tidak tertarik denganmu. karena aku meragukan ilmu pedangmu itu yang kelihatannya masih amatiran. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini, aku mau tidur." Ucap Zoro kalem sambil menguap.

"cih, sombong sekali! Kaulah yang pendekar pedang amatiran! Dasar sampah! Jangan kira aku akan pergi dari sini tanpa membunuh orang ya! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku dulu! Kalau kau tidak ingin kepalamu lepas karena kutebas! Hahahaha..." ejek orang tadi pada Zoro.

"kalau mau menebas lakukan saja, Tidak usah banyak bicara. Apa kau tidak tau cara mengayunkan pedang ya?" tanya zoro enteng dengan mata masih juga terpejam.

"brengsek! Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini, jadi jangan salahkan aku.!"

orang tadi langsung mengayunkan pedangnya siap menebas leher Zoro. Namun sebelum orang itu bertindak lebih jauh tiba-tiba saja seseorang berada dihadapan Zoro mencoba menghentikan orang tadi.

"Tunggu! Jangan buat keributan di tempat ini! Kau bisa menghancurkannya! Jika ingin bertarung ditempat lain saja!" ucap anak kecil yang berusia sekitar 10 tahunan.

"Kau! Anak kecil tidak usah memerintah! Minggir sana!." hardiK orang tadi.

DUGH!

Anak kecil itu pun ditendang sehingga terdorong beberapa meter.

PLOKk! PYAARRR!

Anak itu melempar botol sake ke orang tadi dan tepat mengenai kepala orang tadi, sehingga orang tadi mengalihkan tatapan membunuhnya ke anak kecil itu.

"Veki! Tuan tolong jangan sakiti Veki! Dia cucuku satu satunya." Ucap orang tua pemilik bar.

"Hahahaha, memang apa perduliku! Dia sudah mempermalukanku. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku hah!" Ucap orang tadi lantang.

"yaa, kami tahu. Kau adalah cane si pembantai, buronan 88.000.000 berry." Ucap orangtua tadi.

"Bagus kalau kau tahu! Kau juga tahu reputasiku kan. Bagi siapa saja yang macam2 denganku. Tua/muda, dewasa/anak-anak. Laki-laki/perempuan harus mati! Hahahaha..." Ucap orang tadi yang diketahui namanya cane dengan tertawa jahat.

"Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!" Teriak semua orang di Bar yang ternyata adalah anak buah Cane.

"Hahaha... Kau dengar? mereka yang meminta. LAKUKAN!"

"Zoro, apa kita harus bertindak?" bisik Franky yang duduk di dekat Zoro.

Lalu Zoro pun membuka satu matanya.

"Kita lihat dulu apa yang orang itu akan lakukan. Aku masih tidak mengerti kata-katanya barusan. Kalau sampai macam-macam kita bertindak." ucap Zoro lirih.

"Yaa, baiklah aku mengerti." jawab franky.

Terlihat seorang anak buah cane menarik pelatuk pistol yang dipegangnya dan tak lama kemudian...

DOR...!

tiba-tiba saja suara tembakan pistol mengagetkan Zoro dan Franky. Ternyata salah satu anak buah cane menembak orangtua tadi. Franky yang posisinya dekat dengan orangtua itu langsung meraih tubuh orangtua tadi yang terjatuh.

"kakek!" teriak Veki dari kejauhan.

"To-tolong... Tolonglah cucuku. A-aku... a-akan.. Hah.. Hah.. berikan apa saja asalkan cucuku selamat.!" ucap orang tua tadi ke Franky.

"Tenanglah pak tua, kau sedang terluka. Kau tak usah khawatir. Kami akan menolong cucumu." Ucap Franky.

"Orang tua itu sudah selesai! Sekarang giliranmu bocah!" ucap cane ke Veki.

Lalu Cane mengayunkan pedangnya, siap menebas Veki. Sedangkan Veki yang menjadi target, hanya pasrah memejamkan matanya sambil menangis.

TRINNNGGG..!

Suara pedang Zoro yang bertabrakan dengan pedang cane. Walaupun pedang Zoro masih berada dalam sarungnya, Namun terlihat memunculkan percikan api.

"hahahaha. Akhirnya bertindak juga! Dasar sampah! Apa kau ingin mati juga?" Ucap Cane menyebut zoro sampah dengan PDnya.

"Kau mau menyebutku sampah, pendekar amatiran, atau menodongku dengan pedangmu itu, tak masalah masih bisa ku maafkan. Tapi kau yang menyerang anak kecil dan orang tua, itu yang membuatku marah." ucap Zoro sarkastik dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Duel! Duel! Duel! Duel!." ucap anak buah cane bersamaan.

"kau dengar itu! Kalau kau berani. Ayo kita selesaikan ini secara jantan. Aku ingin melihat seberapa hebat kemampuanmu. Ku tunggu kau di ujung jalan ini, tengah hari nanti. Hahahaha... Ayo kita pergi!" Ucap cane lantang membuat perjanjian.

Sepertinya Cane tidak mengetahui siapa lawan yang akan di hadapinya yaitu Zoro si pemburu perompak, buronan 425.000 000 Berry.

"Merepotkan, Terserah kau saja." Jawab Zoro malas-malasan.

Kemudian semua orang pun keluar bar. Mereka menuju ke tempat duel Zoro VS Cane. Sebelum Zoro keluar, dia menyapa anak kecil yang mencoba menghentikan cane tadi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zoro.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja..," jawab Veki cepat

"Hnn..." Gumam Zoro. Dia sedang berpikir, sepertinya dia lupa mau mengatakan apa.

"Mmm, berhati-hatilah!. dia itu orang kuat di pulau ini. Dia datang setiap hari ke bar ini sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Mereka selalu minta jatah sake dan mengacaukan bar ini jika ada pelanggan lain masuk. Akibatnya pelanggan lain banyak yang ketakutan, tak ada yang kemari lagi. Kau Roronoa Zoro kan? Walaupun penampilanmu tidak seperti pada poster. Aku tahu kalau itu kau. Aku percaya kau adalah orang kuat. Aku melihat kau dikoran beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena itu, Aku mohon kalahkan dia." Ujar Veki tiba-tiba memohon kepada Zoro sambil bersujud.

"hmm, jadi ini alasanmu bertindak nekat tadi? Namamu Veki kan? Yaa, kau tak usah khawatir. Bangunlah, Akan kukalahkan dia untukmu. Sebagai tanda terimakasihku karena kau mencoba menolongku tadi." Ujar zoro kalem.

"terima kasih." Jawab Veki singkat.

"hn. oh ya, ada sesuatu yang kubutuhkan sekarang. aku butuh informasi tentang pulau ini. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Zoro mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
Rupanya Zoro telah teringat kembali pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan tadi.

"Ya, aku dan kakek tahu banyak tentang pulau ini. Akan ku beri semua informasi yang kami ketahui. Tapi, setelah kau bertarung dengan Cane. Oleh itu jangan sampai kalah!" Ujar Veki sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"yayaya, terserah kau saja." Jawab Zoro sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"hmm, Tapi jika kau beritahu informasi tentang pulau ini ke temanku yang disana sekarang, (tangan menunjuk ke arah Franky yang sedang membalut luka pak tua yang tertembak tadi), aku akan membuat orang tadi yang menendangmu jadi merengek minta maaf padamu, bagaimana?" Tawar Zoro.

"benarkah.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku setuju" ucap Veki cepat.

Zoro hanya tersenyum, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Veki menuju tempat franky.

Next to Part 2

* * *

Okeh,, Part 1 sudah selesai selanjutnya, bersambung ke Part 2.

Langsung saja, klik dan masuk ke Part 2.

:-)


	7. Chapter 7

**sebelumnya di part 1 :  
**

Kru topi jerami terlihat mulai bergerak. tapi tak di duga, ternyata ada salah satu bawahan Leon yang mengintai mereka. Namun, Sanji yang berjalan paling akhir, merasakan keberadaan orang tersebut dengan kenbunshoku hakinya. dia memutuskan untuk mengejar orang tersebut dan berpisah dengan Brook.

Sementara Sanji mengejar orang itu, Team pencarian yang lainnya mulai sampai di kota Pulau Miracle.

Zoro yang terlihat memasuki sebuah bar, Mengalami masalah dengan orang yang tidak dikenal..

* * *

**Disclaimer Eiichiro Oda**

**"Rahasia Will Of D"  
**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Pencarian Nami, Kejadian Tak Terduga**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

"Franky, aku kira aku akan lama. Jadi kau disini saja dulu menemani mereka berdua. Aku akan mencari Chopper supaya bisa mengobati pak tua itu. Setelah itu aku akan menepati janjiku dengan mereka. Dan satu lagi anak itu akan memberitahumu informasi tentang pulau ini. Aku sudah memintannya tadi." Ucap Zoro menyusun rencana.

"ya baiklah, tapi? Mencari Chopper? Apa kau serius zoroBro? Lebih baik kau cari tempat pertarunganmu itu dulu." Jawab Franky menasehati, mengingat Zoro yang buta arah. Karena Jika dia mencari Chopper dulu, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu selama 2 hari.

"Tenang Saja. Aku takan tersesat." Ucap Zoro PD.

"Ya sudah, Semoga berhasil." Ujar Franky.

Kemudian zoro lekas keluar, meninggalkan bar untuk mencari Chopper dan memenuhi tantangan Cane.

XxX

**Sementara di tempat sanji.**

Dia masih mengejar orang yang dicurigainya. Sanji semakin dekat.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak sanji sambil berlari mengejar orang tadi.

"Ah, rupanya dia mengikutiku!" Aku Harus lebih cepat.

Orang itu terus berlari dengan menambah kecepatannya.

"Sial! Harusnya aku tidak memanggil! Aaaarrgg, bodohnya aku." Ucap sanji kesal. Kemudian sanji juga menambah kecepatannya.

"Hah! Buntu? Bagaimana mungkin?" sepertinya dia melewati rute lain. CIIHH"

"Sky Walk.." ucap sanji.

Kemudian sanji naik keatas tembok yang menjulang tinggi dengan menginjak angin. Ketika sanji sampai di atas tembok itu.

"Ah, semua terlihat jelas dari sini!"

"hn, itu dia." ujar sanji sambil memincingkan matanya.

Sanji melihat orang itu memasuki sebuah lorong di kaki gunung. Kemudian sanji mengikuti masuk ke lorong itu.

"Hah, tempat apa ini. Sepertinya ini ruang rahasia bawah tanah." Ucap sanji.

Kemudian sanji pun langsung masuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sanji menyadari ternyata dia kembali ke jalan yang telah dilewati sebelumnya

"apa?! Kenapa ada banyak jalan? Sial! Tempat ini seperti labirin! Tapi Aku tidak boleh menyerah, Nami-Swan pasti menungguku disana." Sanji kemudian mengandalkan instingnya sembari merasakan keberadaan Nami untuk memilih jalan.

XxX

**Sementara di markas Crusher pirate.**

Bawahan Leon yang di kejar sanji, sudah keluar dari labirin dan langsung menghadap ke Leon.

"krukrukruk. Sepertinya kau sangat terburu-buru." Kata Leon.

"Ampun tuan. Aku membawa informasi yang sangat penting, maka nya hamba buru-buru." jawab bawahan tadi.  
"katakan apa yang perlu kudengar." perintah Leon.

"Sebelumnya hamba minta maaf tuan. Hamba melihat bajak laut topi jerami telah sampai dan sudah mulai bergerak. Mereka menuju ke pusat kota. Tapi salah satu dari mereka berhasil mengikutiku sampai ke labirin. Tapi saya yakin dia tidak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah." Ucap bawahan Leon dengan takut.

"krukrukruk.. . Jadi begitu yaa. Baguslah, kau boleh pergi sekarang." ucap Leon "baik. Terima kasih tuan." Jawab bawahan.

Kemudian bawahan itu berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Namun sayang, tiba-tiba anak buah leon, (tangan kanan leon) yang berada di kursi sebelah kanan menyerang bawahannya itu.

SREEEETT...

"Aaaaaa..."

Sebuah angin yang menyerupai pedang menusuk punggung bawahan tadi sampai tewas.

"bawahan yang membawa musuh sampai ke markas harus mati." Ucap orang yang membunuh tadi.

"Ya, kau benar. Hisashi!. Krukrukruk." Ucap Leon.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan tuan?" tanya anak buah satunya.

"kalian harus pergi menangkap kru topi jerami lagi. Aku ingin melihat wajah keputusasaan dari Monkey D Luffy. Tapi tak usah terburu-buru, Kita tangkap yang sudah ada dulu. Kenji, aku perintahkan kau untuk menangkap orang yang dilabirin itu. Hisashi kau pergi ke kota dan tangkap salah satu darii mereka. Ini kubawakan poster buronan masing-masing anggota topi jerami." Ucap Leon menyusun rencana.

"Baik Tuan." jawan hisashi dan Kenji bersamaan.

XxX

Sedikit Informasi :

1. Hisashi orang pemakan buah iblis tipe logia angin, Kaze kaze no mi.

2. Kenji orang pemakan buah iblis paramecia tipe besi, tetsu tetsu no mi.

XxX

Lalu mereka berdua segera pergi melaksanakan tugasnya.

**.**

**.**

**Kembali ke sanji.**

Setengah jam berlalu. Karena sanji sangat peka dengan keberadaan Nami, akhirnya sanji berhasil menemukan cahaya di ujung lorong.

"Ah, itu pasti jalan keluarnya." kata sanji, lalu dia membuang rokoknya yang mulai habis.

Setelah keluar, sanji dikejutkan oleh para prajurit crusher pirates yang telah menunggunya.

"kau, pasti sanji si kaki hitam, disini kepalamu dihargai 377.000.000 berry. Walau fotomu kurang meyakinkan. Tapi itu pasti kau." Ucap Kenji sambil melihat poster buronan SHP.

"Hmm, ruapanya aku cukup terkenal disini." Ujar sanji.

"begitulah. Tapi ketenaranmu akan berakhir dipulau ini. Dan karena kau sudah masuk sampai sejauh ini, Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari sini dengan mudah dan selamat." Ucap Kenji lagi.

"Apakah Nami-swan baik-baik saja? Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap karena aku akan mengalahkanmu dan mengambil Nami-Swanku." tanya Sanji sombong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kenji tadi sambil menyalakan rokoknya kembali.

"Ohh... . Begitu yaa. Sebaiknya kau cepat! karena Perempuanmu sekarang dalam bahaya." Pancing Kenji.

Sanji yang mendengarnya masih terlihat tenang. Namun jelas memperlihatkan kecemasan.

"Ayo kita Mulai." Kata sanji

"Cepat serang dia!" Perintah Kenji pada prajuritnya.

"Hyaaaaa..."

_**Kenji Vs Sanji.**_

XxX

**Sementara, di tempat Luffy berada.**

Luffy masih asyik memainkan berbagai macam permainan. Hebatnya dia selalu menang tak sampai kalah satu kalipun.

"Ayo Usopp, ikuti aku. Aku mau main yang itu. Shishishi" Ajak Luffy Ceria.

"Tapi, Luffy kau sudah memainkan permainan itu sebayak 57 kali. Lagi pula orang itu terlihat murung, kalau kau yang main." Ucap usopp mengingatkan.

"Tapi, hanya permainan itu yang hadiahnya daging! Pokoknya aku mau kesitu lagi. Aku mau main 100x lagi" Egois luffy.

"Yasudahlah terserah kau saja." Ucap Usopp menyerah sambil menghela nafas.

"Nah, begitu dong. Shishishi..." Jawab Luffy riang.

Kemudian keduanya kembali ke permainan yang dibicarakan tadi. Permainannya sebenarnya sangat sulit. Yaitu menebak letak bola yang ditutupi gelas. Dimana gelas itu berjumlah sangat banyak, yang di acak sedemikian rupa. Sedangkan sang pemain harus memilih gelas yang berisi bola tersebut dengan mata tertutup kain. Ajaibnya, entah bagaimana caranya Luffy bisa selalu menebak dengan benar.

XxX

**Sedangkan di tempat Robin.**

Robin terlihat sedang berjalan dengan Chopper disebuah gang yang sepi. Kemudian mereka merasa kalau sedang diikuti, mereka berdua berhenti dan berbalik kebelakang memberikan tatapan tak mengenakan.

"sepertinya kita ketahuan." ucap seseorang.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan!" kata Robin santai.

"kami disuruh menangkap dan membawa kalian ke markas! Ini perintah dari tuan Leon." Ucap orang-orang tadi.

"..." Robin.

"..." Chopper.

Robin dan Chopper hanya diam tak menanggapi omongan mereka.

"seis fluer.." Ucap robin dengan posisi tangan menyilang di depan dada.

Seketika itu juga orang yang mengikuti mereka dikalahkan Robin dengan mudah.

"Kau sungguh hebat Robin.." Puji Chopper senang.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini Chopper." Ucap Robin.

Tapi tak di duga setelah mereka berbalik, mereka langsung di serang menggunakan jaring yang dilempar. Spontan mereka kaget, Sementara Robin menghindar Chopper terlihat tertangkap karena jaring itu.

"Chopper!" Teriak Robin.

"Robin..." Ucap Chopper lemah.

"Jaring ini terbuat dari batu laut. Aku tak bisa bergerak tubuhku lemah.." bicara Chopper tak begitu jelas.

"hahaha.. Rupanya dia berhasil menghindar." kata salah satu orang.

Ternyata pasukan yang mengintai Robin dan choper bukan hanya 1 kelompok. Mereka ternyata berpencar dibagi beberapa kelompok. Sehingga tidak heran kalau tiba-tiba mereka menyerang dari belakang. "Sepertinya kau adalah Nico Robin si Bocah iblis Buronan 360.000.000 berry. Dan dia Tony Tony Chopper buronan 180.000.000 berry." Ucap orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hisashi sambil mengecek Poster buronannya.

"seis Fluer..." Ucap Robin langsung menyerang.

Tapi dengan mudahnya hisashi mengindari serangan itu dengan berubah menjadi angin.

"kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku dengan kekuatanmu, karena aku adalah manusia angin." Ucap Hisashi yang ternyata sudah dibelakang Robin.

DUGH...!

Robin terkena serangan Hisashi dengan kuat dari belakang. Serangan itu serupa dengan serangan Wiper dari suku shandia yang menggunakan Dial. Robin pun terlempar dan jatuh tersungkur. Mulutnya terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

"kamaitachi..." Ucap Hisashi.

Seketika itu juga tiupan angin kencang mengarah ke Robin. Angin itu begitu tajam sehingga kulit robin yang mulus tersayat-sayat. Badan Robin terlempar dan jatuh tepat di depan Chopper.

"Aaaaaa..." Teriak Robin.

Chopper yang melihat kejadian itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena dirinya dalam keadaan lemah terjebak di jaring batu laut.

Kemudian dengan perlahan Robin mendekati Chopper dengan posisi yang tragis. Robin mengangkat Jaring batu laut yang menyelimuti Chopper, berusaha melepaskan Chopper. Meskipun dia juga lemah karena menyentuh batu laut. Tapi dia menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk menolong Chopper.

"Tuan dia akan melepaskan Cerpelai itu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan." ucap salah satu anak buah.

"tenang. Lihatlah keadaannya mereka. Mereka takan bisa berbuat apapapa." Ucap Hisashi santai.

Lalu akhirnya, Chopper berhasil bebas. Saat Chopper akan menyerang, Robin menghalanginya. Karena dia tahu kalau Chopper akan kalah telak.

"kamaitachi.." Ucap Hisashi.  
Dia menyerang kembali. Tapi diluar dugaan, serangan yang seharusnya mengenai Chopper, Namun ditahan Robin dengan tubuhnya. Alhasil Robin terkena serangan itu untuk kedua kalinya. Robin jatuh badannya langsung ditangkap Chopper.

"Chopper! Cepat pergi dari sini. Larilah sejauh mungkin. Kalau kau sendirian tak mungkin menang melawannya. Ini vive card ku. Kalau kau mau mencariku ikuti saja vive card ini." Ucap Robin Lemah.

"Aku akan membawamu Robin!" Ucap Chopper.

"Tidak Chopper! kalau kau membawaku. Mereka pasti mengejar. Dan kita akan ditangkap. Kalau kau lari masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkanku. Beritahu informasi ini pada yang lain." Ucap Robin kemudian berbisik kepada Chopper.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan Tuan." Ucap salah satu anak buah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita lihat dulu apa yang dia lakukan." Ucap Hisashi.

Lalu Ekspresi Chopper berubah dari menangis menjadi terkejut.

"Tapi Robin! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu disini." Ucap Chopper.

"Cepat pergi!" Bentak Robin.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku Robin, paling tidak bawa pil ini. Ini pil penambah energi. Bila kau memakan 1 butir. pil ini akan memulihkan luka-lukamu dan kau akan memiliki energi kembali." Ucap Chopper sambil memberikan pil itu sambil menangis.

Kemudian Chopper berlari meninggalkan Robin dengan masih terus menangis.

"Tuan dia Kabur.!" Ucap anak buah Leon panik.

"Biarkan saja. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh cerpelai itu. Yang penting kita bisa membawa salah satu dari mereka. Cepat borgol dia." perintah Hisashi.  
Kemudian merekapun berhasil menangkap Robin dan membawa pergi Robin.

XxX

**Sementara di tempat Zoro.**

Sudah berjam-jam Zoro mencari Chopper, namun tidak ketemu-ketemu karena tersesat. Pada akhirnya, secara tidak sengaja Zoro sampai di ujung jalan tempat perjanjiannya dengan Cane. Di tempat itu, Suasana begitu mencengkram sunyi sepi. Karena arena duelnya jauh dari keramaian.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apakah kau ketakukatan dan mengganti celanamu yang basah karena kecing di celana? Hahahaha.." Ejek Cane pada Zoro.

"Mungkin saja." Ujar zoro singkat tanpa ekspresi.

Rupanya Zoro berdusta. Karena bagi dia, mengakui dirinya terlambat datang karena tersesat, dan tidak sengaja menemukan tempat duel. padahal dia aslinya sedang mencari temannya Chopper, hal itu bila dikatakan akan lebih memalukan.

"hahaha, lucu sekali! Baiklah, sebelum kita bertarung. Aku ingin membuat sebuah perjanjian! Jika kau kalah kau harus menyerahkan ke-3 katanamu. Dan jika kau menang kau boleh ambil katana miliku dan para anak buahku." Ujar Cane percaya diri.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ucap zoro.

"kenapa? Apa kau takut? Hahahahaha" ejek Cane lagi.

"Bukan, Perjanjiannya terdengar kurang menarik, ku ganti saja. Jika aku menang kau dan seluruh anak buahmu harus menuruti perintahku dan menjadi budakku seumur hidup. Jika kau yang menang, kau boleh memperlakukan apa saja terhadapku. Termasuk menjadikanku budak dan mengambil katanaku, pokoknya semuanya. Bagaimana?" Tawar Zoro.

"menarik sekali! Rupanya kau tidak melihat dulu, siapa lawanmu sampah! Percaya diri sekali. Baiklah aku setuju. Sekarang kita mulai saja pertarungannya." Ajak Cane.

"Baik. aku kira melawanmu, cukup dengan mata tertutup. Karena ini akan sedikit membosankan. " Jawab Zoro. Lalu zoro melepas bandana yang ada dilengannya, kemudian menutup matanya.

"Kau benar-benar meremehkanku. Tapi terserah saja! Itu justru akan membuatku lebih mudah... Hyaaa..." Ucap Cane sambil berlari.

WUSH! WUSH! WUSH!

Suara pedang cane menebas udara. Berbagai serangan dilancarkan Cane dari berbagai arah. Namun, serangan Cane sama sekali tidak mengenai Zoro.

"Ayo bos! Ayo! Ada apa denganmu? Orang itu tidak melihat. Kenapa bisa tidak kena! Ayo boss terus!" Sorak anak buah Cane menyemangati Cane.

"Ada apa denganmu? Dimana kesombonganmu yang tadi." Ucap Zoro mengejek dan terus menghindari serangan Cane

"berisikk..." Teriak Cane.

WUSH! WUSH!

cane terus menyerang Zoro bertubi-tubi. Namun, serangannya tak ada yang kena. Zoro hanya menghindar dengan menggerakan badannya sedikit-sedikit. Hal ini tentu saja membuat serangan cane hanya tipis saja, hampir mengenai Zoro.

"(sial! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenainya! Padahal dia tidak melihat! Apa dia mempunyai haki?)," Batin Cane.

Waktu pun tidak terasa telah terbuang cukup lama. Cane mulai kelelahan. Staminanya terkuras karena terlalu banyak menyerang.

"Apa cuma itu kemampuanmu?" Tanya Zoro.

"Berisik! Itu belum apa-apa! Aku hanya pemanasan tadi" Dusta Cane dengan nafas yang begitu memburu.

"Hhee, Dasar keras kepala! Seperti yang ku kira sebelumnya, kau hanya besar omongan dan sangat lemah." Ujar Zoro sarkastik.

"Hyaaaaaa.."

TRINGGGG.. .

Zoro kini mengeluarkan shuusui dari sarungnya.

"sangat membosankan! Akan ku akhiri dengan satu kali serangan." Ucap Zoro.

Lalu zoro melompat mundur beberapa meter. Kemudian mengambil ke-2 katananya lagi, wadou ichimonji dan sandai kitetsu.

"ah, posisi itu! Kauu.." Ucap Cane menyadari sesuatu. Dia tercenggang melihat zoro dengan posisi siap mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Sudah terlambat!" Jawab Zoro sarkastik.

"oni giri!" Ujar zoro.

secepat kilat, Zoro telah berada di belakang cane.

SREEEETTSSSS...!

Seketika cane langsung terjatuh.

"Boss!, Tidak mungkin!, Dia mengalahkan bos!, Bukan, dia membunuh bos!" Ucap anak buah cane bergantian.

"Jadi mati yaa, padahal ku kira masih hidup. Karena aku hanya mengenainya sedikit." Ucap Zoro enteng.

"Brengsek kau! Ayoo kita Bunuh orang ituu! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan kematian bos begitu saja!" Ucap salah satu anak buah Cane.

"Yaa, benar! Ayo kita habisi orang itu bersama!" jawab anak buah Cane lagi.

"Iyaa ayo, Hyaaaa..." Teriak anak buah Cane bersamaan yang berjumlah kira-kira 25 orang sambil berlari ke arah Zoro.

"Jadi kalian juga yaa, Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kulayani." Jawab Zoro tanpa gentar sedikitpun.

Namun tiba-tiba saja cane berbicara, ternyata Cane masih hidup.

"Tunggu Dulu!" kata Cane mengagetkan anak buahnya.

"Bos,, kau masih hidup syukurlah! Bos masih hidup!" Ucap anak buah Cane senang, yang mendapati bosnya masih hidup.

"Ayo bos, kita lawan orang itu bersama!"

"iyaa, benar bos. kalau kita bersama kita pasti menang!" Ajak anak buah Cane bergantian.

"Diam! Dan tetap ditempat kalian! Jangan ada yang ceroboh!" Bentak Cane pada anak buahnya.

Lalu semua anak buah Cane terdiam mencerna perkataan Bosnya. Mereka sebenarnya ingin sekali menjawab ucapan bosnya, dan menghajar Zoro. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, Bosnya bilang harus diam dan tetap ditempat. Sekarang mereka hanya terdiam seperti batu mengikuti perintah bosnya. Sedangkan Zoro masih berdiri santai dengan ketiga pedang ditangannya, sembari menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Cane selanjutnya.

"di dunia ini, kudengar hanya ada satu pendekar pedang yang beraliran santoryuu. kk-kkau? Apakah mungkinn.." kata cane tiba-tiba memecah keheningan dengan posisi mencoba berdiri.

"Hnn.." Zoro mencoba Mencerna kata-kata Cane.

"Kau mengenalku?" ucap zoro kemudian dengan badan membelakangi matahari yang sudah mau tenggelam hal ini Memberikan aura bak seorang dewa.

"Apakah kau orang ini?" Tanya Cane memperlihatkan poster buronan Zoro dengan wajah menunduk takut.

Lalu Zoro membuka bandana yang terikat menutup matanya. Dia memincingkan satu matanya agar pandangannya tajam Melihat kertas yang dipegang Cane. Zoro melihat gambar yang ada diposter itu adalah dirinya tapi masih dengan penampilan yang dulu.

"Jadi kau memang mengenalku." Ucap Zoro sambil meletakan ketiga pedang ke sarung masing-masing dan mengikatkan bandana nya kembali di lengannya.  
Cane nampak kaget dengan jawaban Zoro. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..

"kalau kalian ingin selamat! Cepat! Kalian ikuti aku menunduk dan bersujud kepadanya! Kita semua bukanlah tandingannya." ucap Cane tiba-tiba memerintah seluruh anak buahnya.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat seluruh anak buah Cane terheran-heran dengan tingkah bosnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bosnya yang dikenal kejam dan ditakuti oleh siapapun. Sekarang sedang bersujud memohon ampun pada orang yang baru terlihat di daerahnya.

"Hei! Apa kalian tak mendengar perkataanku? Cepat lakukan!," Perintah Cane lagi.

"bbaa-baik bos," Jawab anak buah Cane.

Lalu semua langsung mengikuti Cane bersujud di hadapan Zoro. Zoro pun bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Maafkan kami tuan pendekar, kami tidak tahu kalau itu anda. Wajah di poster sama sekali berbeda dengan yang asli. Kami sungguh minta maaf. Tolong jangan bunuh kami tuan, ampuni kami. Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk anda." Ucap Cane sambil tetap sujud.

"Bos, memangnya dia itu siapa? Kenapa kau bersujud padanya." Tanya anak buah Cane.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia adalah pendekar pedang Roronoa Zoro si pemburu perompak buronan 425.000.000 berry." Jawab Cane.

"Apa! jadi itu dia. Kyaaa... Maafkan kami tuan-maafkan kami.." Ucap semua anak buah Cane kaget, Dan langsung berkali-kali sujud.

Zoro yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yaa, baiklah. Sekarang kalian aku maafkan, aku takan membunuh kalian. Tapi perjanjian tadi masih berlaku. Karena kau kalah. Kalian harus menuruti perintahku." Ucap Zoro malas-malasan.

"terimakasih tuan pendekar." Jawab Cane dan anak buahnya lembut.

"Sekarang kalian bangun. Ambil pedang kalian masing-masing dan potonglah leher kalian sendiri." Ucap Zoro sarkastik.

"Apa!? Kau bilang takan membunuh kami?" Ucap Cane.

"Yaa. Memang benar. Kan kau bilang, aku dilarang membunuh kalian. Kalau kalian yang memotong leher kalian sendiri. Bukan aku yang membunuh kan? Tapi diri kalian sendiri." Jelas Zoro.

"Sungguh kejam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah kalah dan tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku. Ayo kalian semua. Ikuti perintah Tuan Zoro." Ucap Cane yang sudah menyiapkan pedang dilehernya. Hal itu kemudian diikuti anak buahnya.

"saat hitungan ketiga kalian harus memotong leher kalian." Perintah Cane.

Semuanya hanya diam dengan keringat dingin.

"satuu... Duaa.. Tii-.."

"Berhenti" Ucap Zoro cepat.

"Ada apa tuan Zoro?" tanya Cane.

"Sudah Cukup, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Aku hanya mengetes kesetiaan kalian padaku. Sekarang masukan kembali pedang kalian. Dan kita kembali ke Bar." Ucap Zoro menjelaskan.

"ahh, tuan Zoro. Anda baik sekali" Ucap Cane sambil meneteskan air mata.

"ah, bos menangis." ucap anak buah Cane yang kemudian meneteskan air mata juga.

"heii.. Tidak seharusnya pendekar itu menangis. Angkat kepala kalian. Hapus air mata itu. Dasar cengeng" ejek Zoro.

"baikk tuan." Ucap Cane.

"oyaa.. Dan satu lagi. Kalian harus meminta maaf pada bocah kecil yang kau lukai tadi juga orang tua itu. Serta kau harus melindungi bar itu dari orang-orang jahat. Serta selalu membantu Pak tua itu merawat Barnya." perintah Zoro.

"siap Tuan." Ucap Cane beserta anak buahnya serempak.

Kemudian mereka berjalan kembali ke Bar. Telihat matahari sudah menghilang langit pun kembali menghitam. Saat hampir sampai di bar Zoro melihat Chopper berlari. Tapi Chopper yang panik tidak sempat melihat Zoro.

XxX

"Ah, itu Chopper!" Ujar Zoro.

"Ada apa Tuan? Apa hewan tadi bermasalah." Tanya Cane yang berada disamping Zoro.

"Bukan. Dia temanku. Cepat beberapa orang kejar dia dan Bawa dia Ke Bar." Perintah Zoro.

"yaa, baik tuan"

"kalian dengar Tuan Zoro meminta kita untuk menjemput temannya tadi yang lewat barusan ke bar. Kalian cepat kejar dia." Ucap Cane menunjuk beberapa anak buahnya.

"Baik bos"

lalu anak buah Cane segera pergi melaksanakan tugasnya. Sedangkan Zoro dan yang lainnya kembali ke Bar.  
Setelah sampai di Bar.

"Ah, Zoro kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa kau ter-" Ucap Franky terhenti karena di mulutnya di bengap dengan tangan Zoro.

"jangan bilang kalau aku buta arah pada mereka" bisik Zoro.

"baiklah" Jawab Franky lirih.

"Hei, kalian mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu terus? Apa kau lupa dengan perkataanku sore tadi?" Ucap Zoro mengingatkan.

"ah, iyaa.. Maafkan kami tuan." Jawab Cane.

Lalu Cane menyuruh anak buahnya membersihkan Bar, mencuci piring, dan kegiatan-kegiatan rumah lainnya.

"halo Veki, maafkan Paman yaa, atas kejadian tadi siang" Ucap Cane halus mendekati Veki.

"Tidak akan...!" jawab Veki membuang muka.

"kyaa... tolonglah Veki maafkan paman. Kalau kau tidak memaafkan, paman akan dibunuh." Ucap Cane merengek.

"Baiklah akan kumaafkan tapi ada syaratnya." ujar Veki.

"memangnya apa?" tanya Cane.

Lalu Veki membisik Cane.

"kyaa... Kenapa itu?" Tanya Cane.

"Kalau tidak mau yasudah" Jawab Veki Pura-pura cuek.

"Ya, baiklah-baiklah." Jawab Cane pasrah.

Lalu Veki hanya tersenyum jahat. Tak berapa kemudian anak Buah Cane kembali Dengan wajah babak belur diikuti Chopper dibelakang.

"hei, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Zoro.

"Dia! Monster.." Jawab anak buah Cane.

Zoro hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"yaSudah, sekarang kalian boleh istirahat." Perintah Zoro.  
Setelah para anak buah Cane pergi. Terlihatlah badan mungil Chopper. Lalu Zoro mengajak Chopper duduk dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.  
"kenapa kau berlari-lari sendirian Chopper? Dimana Robin?" tanya Zoro kalem.

"Robin.." Ucap Chopper membungkukan kepalanya.

"Hmm,, Ceritakanlah" Ucap Zoro tanpa tahu kejadian yang menimpa Robin tadi.

Kemudian Chopper menceritakan Kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan Robin (termasuk penculikan Robin).

"Apa? Robin Di tangkap seseorang? Kenapa bisa? Antarkan aku ketempat kau bersama Robin tadi" Minta Zoro.

"Tidak bisa, walaupun kau kesana orang itu pasti sudah pergi. Robin hanya meninggalkan vive Card ini." Ucap Chopper sambil menunjukan dan menyerahkan Vive Card Robin.

"Sepertinya aku harus Pergi. Karena kau bilang lawannya pengguna buah iblis tipe logia angin. Kukira hanya aku yang bisa melawannya" Ucap Zoro.

"tapi ini sudah malam, dan bagaimana dengan Luffy dan yang lain? Mereka masih diluar." tanya Chopper.

"mereka bisa dicari dengan menyuruh mereka (tangan zoro menunjuk anak buah Cane). Sekarang lebih baik kau tolonglah orang tua pemilik bar ini dulu tadi siang dia terkena tembakan. Karena Franky bilang dia baru membalut lukanya. Karena pelurunya susah dikeluarkan" Ucap Zoro.

"kyaa... Kenapa kau baru bilang kalau ada yang terluka?" tanya Chopper dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"aku lupa.." Jawab zoro singkat.

Lalu Chopper segera pergi mengobati pak tua itu. Sementara Zoro masih duduk sambil memikirkan Robin. Sepertinya Zoro sangat khawatir dengan Robin. Seperti hal nya Sanji yang Khawatir akan Nami. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk pergi malam ini juga.

To Be Continued..

* * *

**Cerita Selanjutnya :**

...

"Ahhh, Aneh sekali. Biasanya saat kau menatapku. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. tapi hari ini lain, jantungku terasa begitu lemah.. Padahal untuk posisi yang sangat dekat seperti ini, seharusnya jantungku akan tidak karuan. tapi aku merasa seperti ingin tidur... uhuk uhuk uhuk..."

...

* * *

Supaaaa...! Chapter 6 telah selesai. dan kali ini mulai masuk ke inti cerita.

apa yang akan terjadi pada sanji vs kenji? buat yang penasaran, ikuti terus ceritanya ya..

Shshishishi

Please Review, pertanyaan, komentar, pujian, kritik, saran, masukan, dan usulan akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

"Terima Kasih"


	8. Chapter 8

Sedikit informasi : Saat ini, SHP menjadi bajak laut buronan tertinggi. Dia manjadi kanidat Yonkou penganti Big Mom. Bounty crew SHP!

Luffy : 900.000.000 Berry

Jimbe : 575.000.000 Berry

Zoro : 425.000.000 Berry

Sanji : 377.000.000 Berry

Robin : 360.000.000 Berry

Franky : 344.000.000 Berry

Brook : 315.000.000 Berry

Usopp : 300.000.000 Berry

Nami : 216.000.000 Berry

Chopper : 180.000.000 Berry

Kenapa aku buat Rata-rata 300 keatas? Karena kudengar Big Mom mempunyai anak buah yang bounty nya 300.000.000 Berry +. Karena di fic saya ini SHP telah mengalahkan salah satu yonkou, Big Mom. Kurasa Bounty itu pantas untuk mereka. :-)

* * *

**Disclaimer Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 7**

**"Rahasia Will Of D"**

**Part 1**

**Kekuatan Irfanier Napoleon**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat Franky baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Zoro yang memutuskan ingin pergi menyelamatkan Robin sendiri, kemudian memanggil Franky. Dia bermaksud menanyakan informasi yang di dapat Franky dari Veki.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat informasi tentang pulau ini? Apa yang diceritakan Bocah itu?" Tanya Zoro.

"Iyaa, begitulah. Aku baru mendapat sedikit. Karena menurut bocah itu yang lebih tahu adalah si pak tua yang ditembak." Ucap Franky.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Zoro.

"Hmm, Dia berkata. Kalo disini memang ada sekelompok bajak laut yang menetap. Bajak laut itu, membawa orang-orang dewasa pergi dari rumahnya untuk bekerja termasuk orangtua Veki. Namun, saat ku tanya pekerjaan apa yang mereka lakukan, Dia bilang tidak tahu. Orang-orang itu sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pulang. Menurutmu bagaimana Zorobro?" Jawab Franky.

"Aku Rasa mereka dijadikan budak!" Jawab Zoro.

"Seperti yang telah kuduga sebelumnya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Franky lagi.

"Pertama-tama aku harus pergi malam ini. Aku ingin mencari Robin dulu." Jawab Zoro.

"Robin? Memang kemana dia? Ku kira dia datang bersama Chopper?" Tanya Franky bingung.

"jadi, Chopper belum menceritakan nya ya? Kalau begitu nanti kau tanyakan padanya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Sekarang kau ikut aku dulu." Ajak Zoro.

Lalu Franky pun mengikuti Zoro, Mereka berjalan ke arah Cane dan anak buahnya yang sedang istirahat.

"Ada apa Tuan?" Tanya Cane.

"Malam ini aku akan pergi. Jadi selama aku pergi kalian akan dikomandoi temanku ini. Namanya Franky" Ucap Zoro.

"apa! Franky? Maksudmu orang ini?" Ucap Cane sambil memperlihatkan poster buronan Franky yang berharga 344.000.000 berry.

"Suppaaa, itu aku." Ucap Franky dengan gaya khasnya.

"tidak bisa dipercaya. Dia lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan." Ucap Cane terkagum-kagum.

"Yaaa, sudah cukup kagumnya. Sekarang aku minta beberapa dari kalian untuk mencari kapten kami 'MONKEY D LUFFY' dan nakama kami yang lain. USOPP, BROOK, SANJI"

"bawa mereka kemari, dan bilang di tunggu Zoro di bar ini" Ucap Zoro menjelaskan.

"Apa! Monkey D Luffy buronan 900.000.000 berry yang terkenal itu? Kapten bajak laut topi jerami yang mengalahkan Yonkou beberapa hari yang lalu? Lalu Usopp? Brook? Sanji? Jadi bajak laut topi jerami yang terkenal itu berkunjung kemari. Apakah mereka akan mau kalau kami yang meminta? Nanti kami dibunuh?" Ucap Cane takut.

"Selagi kalian tidak macam-macam, dia tidak akan membunuhmu." Ucap Zoro sarkastik.

"Ya baiklah tuan." jawab Cane lemas.

Lalu Cane menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari Luffy DKK.

"Franky, kalau Luffy sudah disini. Jangan biarkan dia bertindak ceroboh. Sampaikan kepadanya. Kalau dia hanya boleh bertindak jika aku sudah kembali. Mungkin besok." Pesan Zoro.

"Yaa, aku mengerti." Jawab Franky Datar.

Lalu Zoro pun pergi memulai perjalanan nya mencari Robin. Dia mengeluarkan vive card dan mengikutin nya.

**.oOo.**

**Sementara di markas CP.  
**  
Robin dimasukan kedalam sel dengan tangan masih di borgol menggunakan batu laut. Dia Melihat tahanan baru yang sedang dimasukan kedalam sel di depannya. Terlihat orang itu begitu berlumuran darah. sesaat kemudian dia melihat orang tersebut sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Tuan koki?" Ucap Robin lirih.

Lalu Sanji mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Walau hampir tak terdengar, tapi dia yakin kalau itu adalah suara Robin.

"Robin-Chan? Kaukah itu?" Tanya Sanji.

Kemudian mereka sama-sama mendekat ke bagian depan sel.

"iyaa, ini aku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini tuan koki?" tanya Robin.

"Aku... Aku tertangkap Robin-chan. Aku dikalahkan oleh seseorang. Sepertinya dia anak buah si leon itu." Ucap Sanji.

"memang sekuat apa dia? Kenapa bisa sampai tertangkap dan membuatmu terluka separah itu." tanya Robin heran.

"itu..." Sanji diam tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia menceritakan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sanji yang kala itu baru keluar dari labirin. Terlihat dihadang oleh Kenji dan pasukannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang sanji langsung bertarung melawan mereka.

BUGH..! JDUG..! BUGH...! DUG..!

Sanji menendang musuh-musuhnya yang mendekat padanya.

"Aaaa..."

WESH...! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP...

"Diable Jambe..."

BRUUUAAAGGGGHHHH..!

Beberapa puluh orang terlempar karena tendangan Sanji yang mengeluarkan api.  
Namun mereka pantang menyerah, bahkan pasukan yang menyerang Sanji semakin banyak.

"Hiyaaaa..."

WESHH...! WESHH..! SRING.! SRING!

terdengar berbagai serangan fisik dilancarkan ke Sanji. Namun Sayang, serangan itu tidak ada yang mengenainya. Dan meskipun kena, hanyalah sebuah luka goresan kecil.

WESSH..! BRUAKK!

Sanji terjungkal karena tak sempat menghindari serangan dari belakarng.

"Sial! Aku kehilangan banyak stamina, ditambah lagi mereka tidak ada habisnya..." Ucap sanji.

"kalian serang mereka dari segala arah kepung dia" Ucap Kenji memerintah.

"baikk..."

"Hiyyaaaa..."

"Keras kepala... Sky walk..." Ucap sanji.

"frit assortie..." ucap Sanji. Lalu Sanji menendang dengan keras dari atas yang menimbulkan lingkaran api dan menyerang lawan-lawannya.

PROK...! PROK..! PROK..!

suara Kenji bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat juga kau bisa mengalahkan prajuritku, Tapi kemenanganmu tidak akan bertahan lama." Ucap Kenji memuji Sanji.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi kau pasti akan bernasib seperti mereka." Ucap Sanji menghisap Rokok yang baru dinyalakan.

Kemudian Sanji menendang rokok yang di hisapnya. Namun sayang, Kenji bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, bahkan tanpa melihat. Lalu sanji langsung berlari mendekat melancarkan serangan kepada Kenji.

"Mouton Shot.. Diable jambe.."

DEK! BUGH! DZIG! JDUG! DUAK!

Sanji menyerang bagian kepala, leher, dada dan Pundak dengan keras. Kemudian Diakhiri dengan serangan di ubun-ubun lawan dengan telak.

"Kenapa dengan seranganku tadi? Kurasa aku mengenainya dengan telak! Tapi kenapa orang itu baik-baik saja. Padahal sudah kulapisi dengan haki, tapi kenapa juga kakiku terasa sakit." Ucap Sanji.

"Seram juga seranganmu! Untung saja aku bisa menahannya. Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa menggunakan haki." Ucap Kenji.

Tiba-tiba saja.

BLEP! Kenji menghilang dari pandangan Sanji.

"Cepat sekali! Dimana dia."

DUG!

"EMBb..." Sanji tak sempat mengatakan apapun.

DUUM! SREEKK...!

Dia terpental jauh, tubuhnya mengenai bebatuan dibelakangnya sehingga menimbulkan suara seperti ledakan. Dia terlihat begitu kesakitan karena terkena serangan Telak di ulu hatinya. Sepertinya stamina Sanji telah berkurang.

"Kuat sekali. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengenaiku. Hueekkkk." Ucap Sanji yang Kemudian mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

Lalu, Kenji mendekati Sanji. Dia mengakat tubuh sanji yang lemah dengan memegang kerahnya.

"Dimana kesombonganmu tadi? Ku kira kau orang yang kuat. Kalau hanya ini kemampuanmu. Kau takan bisa menyelamatkan perempuanmu." Ujar Kenji.

Sanji hanya diam tak berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya Sanji sudah kehabisan tenaga. Lalu tubuhnya di lempar ke udara. Seketika itu juga Kenji menyerang dengan serangan terakhirnya.

"Mouton Shot.. Diable Jambe.." Ucap Kenji yang meniru jurus sanji.

DUGH ! BUGH! JDUG ! DZIG ! BLETAK !

Lalu tubuh Sanji di tendang dengan tendangan serupa dengan serangan Sanji ke Kenji. Sanji hanya pasrah menerima serangan itu. Tendangan itu diakhiri dengan tendangan Telak di ubun-ubun kepala. Kemudian tubuh Sanji meluncur menghantam tanah. Sakin kerasnya, tanah yang yang dijatuhi Sanji, sampai menimbulkan Lubang yang cukup Dalam dan mengeluarkan asap.

"Sial! Dia meniru jurusku."

Sanji kalah telak dengan Luka yang begitu banyak dan darah bercucuran. Lalu Sanji di tangkap. Tapi, Tidak sampai disitu. sebelum di masukan ke dalam sel. Dia di interogasi terlebih dahulu di sebuah ruangan. Saat di interogasi, Sanji tetap diam tak berkata. Akibatnya dia di siksa oleh Kenji.

"Keras Kepala.."

"Cepat katakan di mana teman-temanmu yang lain!" tanya Kenji dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan informasi apapun kepadamu. Meskipun aku harus mati" Ucap Sanji tanpa ragu.

"kalau tuan Leon tidak melaarangku untuk membunuh. Kau pasti sudah mati sejak Tadi." Ucap Kenji sarkastik.

BAGK! DUGH ! DZIG! DRAKK!

Sanji mendapat pukulan di berbagai tempat di tubuhnya. Lalu dia kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan.

"Bawa dan masukan dia kedalam sel" Perintah Kenji.

"Baik tuuan" Ucap anak buahnya.

**FLASHBACK OFF.**

**.oOo.**

Robin yang mendengar cerita Sanji hanya bisa menelan ludah. Dia merasa prihatin dengan yang dilakukan Sanji.

"oya Robin-Chan, kau belum menceritakan kenapa kau berada disini." tanya Sanji memecah keheningan.

"ya, kau benar. Aku juga ditangkap karena kalah bertarung dengan seseorang. Dia seseorang dengan kekuatan buah iblis logia angin kurasa" Jelas Robin.

"Apa! Jadi kau juga dikalahkan. Sial! Pertama Nami-swan, lalu Robin-chwan. Andai saja aku tidak ceroboh pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini." Kesal sanji.

"sudahlah, tidak seharusnya bajak laut menyesali perbuatannya. Lagi pula chopper berhasil kabur. Dia pasti akan memberitahukan ini pada Luffy dan yang lainnya, dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan tinggal diam" Ujar Robin.

"ahh, kau benar Robin-Chwan." Jawab Sanji.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang mendekati mereka. Orang itu berpakaian seperti prajurit CP. Lalu dia membuka pintu sel Robin.

"Ayo ikut denganku. Aku akan memindahkan kau ke sel lain" Ucap Prajurit itu.

Robin yang tangannya terborgol batu laut tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali mengikuti prajurit itu. Lalu Robin melihat wajah prajurit itu seperti sudah tidak asing baginya.

"kau! Bukankah kau pasukan revolusioner?" tanya Robin melihat wajah prajurit tadi.

"hah! Kau? Orang yang 2 tahun lalu? Kenapa kau berada disini?" Ucap kaget orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Sabo.

"aku ditangkap oleh CP. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Robin balik.

"Ceritanya panjang. Akan ku ceritakan dijalan nanti. Untuk sekarang lebih baik kau ikuti aku dan rencanaku." Ucap Sabo

"baiklaah. Tapi sebelum itu izinkan aku bicara dengan temanku yang disana." Ucap Robin.

"Ya, baiklah tapi jangan terlalu lama. Nanti ada yang curiga." Ucap Sabo menasehati.

Lalu robin hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Robin mendekat ke sel sanji, dia terlihat mengatakan sesuatu pada Sanji. Lalu dia menyerahkan 2 butir pil penambah energinya pada Sanji.

Setelah itu Robin dibawa Sabo ke sel barunya. Disamping itu Sabo juga menceritakan kenapa dirinya bisa ada di Markas CP.

**Lalu di tempat Luffy dan Usopp.**

"Sepertinya dia orangnya, Monkey D Luffy dan salah satu nakamanya Usopp."

"Bagaimana kau yakin kalau itu dia?"

"karena dia cocok dengan ciri-ciri yang diberitahukan tuan Franky"

Rupanya anak buah Cane sudah menemukan Luffy yang ternyata masih terlihat bermain permainan tebak bola tadi.

"kalau aku menang. Aku akan memecahkan rekor pelanggan yang kau ceritakan sebelumnya. Yang kau bilang dia pernah memenangan permainan ini sebanyak 159x. Shishishi" kata Luffy.

Usopp yang melihat Luffy bermain sejak pagi hingga malam sebenarnya sangat bosan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia hanya bisa pasrah karena yang meminta adalah kaptennya.

"tanpa memenangkannya pun, kau sudah memecahkan rekor yang lain. Yaitu memenangkan permainan ini sebanyak 159x dalam waktu 1 hari" Ucap pemilik toko lemas.

"shishishi, ayo kita mulai" Perintah Luffy.

Dan permainan pun dimulai. Saat Luffy memilih, pemilik toko tampak senang. Karena dia yakin pilihan Luffy kali ini salah besar. Karena dia yakin kalau bolanya ia taruh di gelas paling ujung kanan. Sedangkan Luffy memilih gelas yang berada ditengah. Namun, setelah dibuka ternyata pilihan Luffy 100% tepat. Pemilik toko terheran-heran melihat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia yakin tadi menaruh bolanya di gelas paling ujung kanan. Tapi kenapa bisa berpindah ketengah?

"Tidak mungkin!" Ucap pemilik toko kaget.

"uwaaa. Aku benar lagi." teriak luffy kegirangan.

Lalu Luffy menerima hadiah daging yang sangat banyak, karena selain dia memenangkan permainan. Seperti perjanjian waktu pertama kali main. Jika Luffy berhasil memecahkan rekor. Dia berhak atas semua daging yang dimiliki pemilik toko.

"dia sangat sangat sangat amat beruntung. Baru kali ini aku melihat orang dengan keberuntungan yang sangat besar." Ucap pemilih toko sambil menarik gerobak berisi daging.

"Shishishi. Terima kasih paman, lain kali aku akan main lagi." Jawab luffy enteng sambil nyengir polos.

Pemilik toko hanya bisa Sweatdrop.  
Lalu luffy pergi meninggalkan tempat pemainan. Dia sudah puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Apa benar dia orang nya? Aku masih ragu. Dilihat dari tingkahnya dia kurang meyakinkan jika kepalanya dihargai 900.000.000 berry."

"aku juga kurang percaya. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, hanya dia yang cocok dengan ciri-ciri yang diberikan tuan Franky."  
"yasudah, kita tanyakan langsung saja padanya." Usul anak buah yang disuruh mencari Luffy DKK.

Lalu mereka pun menghampiri Usopp dan Luffy.

"Permisi, apa kau yang bernama Monkey D Luffy? Kapten bajak laut topi jerami?" tanya bawahan Cane.

"hmm, benar! Ada apa yaa?" tanya Luffy Polos.

"Kami orang suruhan tuan Franky, kami ditugaskan untuk menjemput kalian untuk menemui tuan Zoro. Oleh itu kami mohon ikutlah dengan kami." jelas bawahan Cane ramah.

"ohh..." jawab Luffy ber-OH ria.

"kami juga disuruh mengajakmu juga. Kau pasti Usopp, ya kan?" Tanya nya lagi.

"ya, benar. Jadi begitu yaa. Yasudah apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat kita pergi dan kau. Bawa gerobak ini." Ucap Usopp lalu memerintah.

"Ba-baik.."

Lalu mereka pun pergi menuju bar.

**.oOo.**

**Kembali ke scan Zoro.**

Terlihat malam telah semakin Larut. Zoro yang kini telah sampai di alun-alun Kota. Sepertinya dia sedang bingung.

"Ada apa dengan vive Card ini."

"Kenapa dia terus terbang ke arah gunung?. Apakah mungkin kalo markasnya dibalik gunung ini? Tapi kalau aku naik, akan memakan waktu." Ucap Zoro berfikir.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah Lorong rahasia dibawah tanah yang tertutup dedaunan yang ada di kaki gunung. Kalau dilihaat dari kejauhan memang terlihat seperti Lubang biasa. Lalu Zoro lekas mendekat. Ternyata dugaannya benar kalau itu lorong rahasia. Lalu kertas vive cardnya Lekas terbang menyusuri lorong itu.

Setelah berada di ujung Lorong Zoro pun keluar dari Lorong itu. Dia melihat bangunan yang Cukup besar dan kokoh.

"Aku yakin Robin dan Nami pasti ada disitu."

"Pertama, aku akan selamatkan Robin, kemudian Nami." Ujar Zoro menyusun rencananya sendiri.

Zoro pun mulai bergerak, dia tampak tak gentar sedikit pun. Dia tidak tahu akan ada halangan yang mengancam nyawanya. Kemudian dimasukinya sebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Keadaan masih sepi. Tak ada seorang pun yang berjaga.

"Ah, Tempat ini lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan." Ucap Zoro.

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan vive Card nya lagi.

"Hm, ke arah sana yaa. Baiklah." Gumam Zoro.

Lalu Zoro mengikuti vive card itu. Terlihat dia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Zoro kebingungan, karena ruangan yang di masukinya tidak menunjukan jalan lain (buntu).

"Sial! Apa aku salah? Tapi aku yakin, arahnya ke sini. Pasti ada yang salah dengan vive card ini. Atau jangan-jangan di ruangan ini ada pintu rahasia lagi." Ucap Zoro menganalisa.

Lalu di keluarkannya vive Card itu lagi. Namun sayang, vive Card itu tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa benda ini tak bekerja? Kalau begini bisa gawat." Ucap Zoro.

Yaa, dia sadar. Kalau vive card itu tidak bekerja. Artinya dia akan tersesat dan susah menemukan Robin. Lalu segala cara Zoro lakukan. Dia menyentuh-nyentuh vive card nya. Menggulung, melipat, melempar. Tapi tetap nihil, vive card itu tetap tak bergerak.

"hn, ada apa dengan vive card ini."  
Lalu Zoro mencoba sekali lagi. Kali ini dia meniup vive card itu. Namun tetap sama. Vive card itu jatuh ke lantai seperti kertas biasa. Lalu dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hah!? Apakah mungkin? vive card ini bila di lempar akan jatuh layaknya kertas biasa. Tapi bila di pegang akan diam. Jangan-jangan Robin ada di bawah lantai ini" Ucap Zoro yang kali ini mempunyai pemikiran yang bagus.

"hei, siapa kau?!" tanya seseorang mengagetkan Zoro. Orang itu ternyata prajurit CP.

"Hm, kebetulan sekali. Siapa aku tidak penting. Apa di bawah lantai ini ada ruangan?" Ujar Zoro.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada? Hah?! Jangan-jangan kau penyusup." Tutur Seseorang tadi.

"Jadi, aku ketahuan yaa." Jawab Zoro Sarkastik.

Lalu Zoro bergegas menyerang seseorang tadi.

Srett...!

"Ah..." Teriak seseorang tadi.

"Kuberi kau kesempatan. Jika kau menunjukan pintu masuk ruangan bawah. Aku tak akan membunuhmu." Tanya Zoro dengan pedang menempel di leher seseorang tadi.

"Ba-baik.. Ikuti aku."

Lalu mereka berduapun berjalan menuju sebuah tembok. Sekilas tampak seperti tembok biasa. Lalu orang itu menginjak sebuah lantai di depan tembok itu. Dan apa yang terjadi? Tembok itu terbuka dan terlihat sebuah tangga menuju ke bawah.

"Terima kasih!" Ujar Zoro.

Zoro pun bergegas menyusuri arah tangga itu dengan mengikuti vive cardnya.

Diujung lorong, dia melihat ke sekeliling. Terlihat sebuah lubang besar seperti jurang. Lubang itu tidak terlihat dasarnya. Semuanya gelap. Lalu dia melihat banyak kurungan kosong.

"Tempat ini.. Adalah sel tahanan." Ucap Zoro.

"sepertinya aku harus berputar untuk menuruni tempat ini." Ujar Zoro.

karena jalannya melingkar turun. Zoro terpaksa berlari mengitari tempat itu.

**Beralih ke tempat Robin.**

"Hmm, jadi begitu yaa. Aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah sahabat kapten kami. Dia pasti akan senang mendengar berita kalau kau selamat. Lalu apa kau akan kabur sekarang?" Ujar Robin.

"iyaa, kuharap juga begitu. Emm, tidak tidak. Belum saatnya aku kabur. Baiklah, sekarang kau jalan di depanku, supaya tidak ada yang curiga, karena sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Tanggap Sabo.

"Yaa.. Baiklah.." Jawab Robin.

Lalu mereka pun tiba di sel baru Robin.

"Baiklah sekarang kau masuk dulu. Aku harus melapor kepada kepala penjaga." Pamit Sabo.

"Tunggu." Cegat Robin.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadaku?" tanya Robin.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku kira kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sabo kemudian dia berlalu.

Di ruang kepala penjaga.  
"Lapor Pak. Tahanan baru itu sudah aku pindahkan ke ruang lantai dasar." Ucap Sabo.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Kembali bekerja." Perintah kepala penjaga.

"Ya, baik! Tapi bolehkah saya tahu? Apa yang akan dilakukan pada tahanan itu." Tanya Sabo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tuan Leon yang menyuruhku. Hm, kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apa kau kenal siapa dia?" Tanya Kepala penjaga curiga.

"Tidak pak. Aku hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja. Permisi.." Ucap Sabo kemudian dia pergi.

kemudian, kepala penjaga itu pun langsung melaporkan kepada tuannya, Irfanier Napoleon.

"Tuan Leon, Tahanan yang kau maksud sudah di pindahkan ke ruang tahanan lantai dasar, seperti yang tuan bilang." Lapor kepala penjaga.

"Krukrukrukruk..., Baguslah. Aku akan menemuinya..." Ucap Leon. Kemudian dia menutup denden mushinya.

Bersambung ke part 2...

* * *

jangan lupa **Review** ya...

Thanks...


	9. Chapter 9

Cerita sebelumnya.

Robin telah di pindahkan ke sel barunya. Sedangkan Sanji masih berada dalam selnya. Apa yang direncanakan Leon? Kenapa dia memerintah untuk memindahkan sel Robin?

* * *

**Disclaimer Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 7**

**"Rahasia Will Of D"**

**Part 2**

**Kekuatan Irfanier Napoleon**

**.**

**.**

"Franky, Chopper, Brook? Rupanya kalian disini yaa? Shishishi" Ujar Luffy dengan polosnya.

Terlihat Franky, Brook dan Chopper senang melihat kedatangan Luffy. Begitu juga dengan kakek Veki dan Veki.

"Luffy..." Ucap Chopper langsung berlari memeluk Luffy.

"shishishi. Chopper..."

"Yohohoho... Kau sudah datang Luffy-San.." kata Brook.

"hn.. Siapa mereka?" Tanya Luffy menunjuk Veki dan kakeknya.

"Mereka adalah pemilik bar ini LuffyBro.." Jawab Franky.

"Oh.." Luffy ber-oh ria.

"Sepertinya kalian semua sudah berkumpul yaa? Emm, Dimana Zoro, Robin dan Sanji?" Tanya Usopp yang melihat keidakhadiran Robin, Sanji, dan Zoro.

"ZoroBro sedang mencari Robin." Jawab Franky datar.

"apa?! mencari Robin? Apa kau sudah gila? Dia pasti tersesat kalau keluar sendirian? Memangnya Robin kemana?" Respon Usopp cepat.

"Robin-san... Robin-san diculik." Sambung Brook.

"Apa! di culik? Kenapa bisa?" Syok Usopp.

"Iya Usopp, itu semua Salahku." tambah Chopper ikut berbicara. Dia tampak berhenti dari guyonannya bersama Luffy dengan muka murung. Sedangkan Luffy yang mendengarnya tampak tak senang.

"apa yang terjadi memangnya? Ayo ceritakan Chopper." Kata Luffy mulai serius.

Ketika itu juga Chopper menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya bersama Robin sore tadi ke Usopp dan Luffy.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Luffy yang biasanya tak memperhatikan seseorang berceritapun terlihat mengikuti cerita itu dengan serius. Ya benar saja, kali ini Luffy tampak khawatir karena sudah 2 Nakamanya di culik oleh Leon.

"Hm, jadi kemungkinan besar Leon lagi yang menculik ya." Kata Usopp.

"Iya benar UsoppBro. Jika menurut ku juga begitu." Timpal Franky.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Luffy?" Tanya Chopper nampak cemas.

"Tentu saja kita akan pergi menyelamatkan mereka." Ucap Luffy tanpa ragu.

"Luffy.." Gumam Chopper senang.

Tak berapa lama, bawahan Cane kembali. Dia menyampaikan sesuatu pada bosnya. Lalu Cane yang mendengar informasi dari anak buahnya, langsung meninggalkan tempatnya berjaga, dan masuk ke bar mendekati Franky Dkk.

"Tuan Franky, bawahan kami telah kembali. Maaf sebelumnya. Kami tidak bisa menemukan nakama tuan, Sanji. Padahal mereka sudah mencarinya ke pusat kota." Ucap Cane.

"Begitu yaa.. Apa kau yakin sudah mencari ke seluruh sudut kota?." Jawab Franky datar diikuti pertanyaannya. Semua yang mendengar perkataan Cane diam.

"Iya tuan. Kami sudah mencari ke seluruh sudut kota. Bahkan sampai ke tempat yang tidak mungkin ditemukan oleh orang biasa." Jelas Cane.

"Yasudah, kau boleh pergi" jawab Franky. Lalu Cane pun kembali ke posnya untuk berjaga.

"kau bilang, Pertama Nami, Lalu Robin, Kemudian Zoro walaupun ada kemungkinan kalau dia akan kembali dan terakhir Sanji." "Sepertinya kalau menurutku mereka semua ada pada penculik yang sama." celutuk orang tua itu yang kita kenal sebagai kakek Veki.

"apa yang kau bicarakan kek? Kenapa kakek menduga begitu?" Ucap Usopp.

"tidak, tidak. aku hanya bicara mengikuti apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menjelaskannnya." Jawab kakek Veki.

"Yohoho. Apa kalian mencari Sanji-san? Tadi kami sempat berpisah saat di sunny. Kulihat dia memasuki hutan. Yohoho. Meskipun sebagai tengkorak aku tidak punya bola mata untuk melihat. Skull joke. Yohoho." Jawab Brook memecah keheningan. Semua mata tertuju pada Brook.

"apa! Memasuki hutan? Kenapa kau baru bilang brook?" Tanya Usopp.

"Maaf Usopp-san aku baru ingat. Meskipun sebagai tengkorak aku tidak mempunyai otak untuk mengingat. Skull joke..Yohoho." Kata Brook.

"skull joke.. Shihihi. Yasudah besok kita pergi menyelamatkan mereka. Sekarang ayo kita berpesta makanan dulu aku membawa banyak daging loh. Shishishishi" Ajak Luffy kembali ceria. Dia begitu santai sekali.

Sedangkan nakama yang lain hanya diam dan mengikuti ajakan Luffy. Lalu, saat itu juga mereka berpesta daging bersama.

"Shishishi. Panggil teman-temanmu juga Franky suruh mereka bergabung." Ucap Luffy.

"Supaa.. Baik LuffyBro.." Ujar Franky.

Lalu Franky pun keluar memanggil Cane dan anak buahnya. Kemudian mereka bergabung bersama untuk berpesta. Luffy tampak akrab dengan para anak buah Cane. Mereka bercanda, dan bernyanyi bersama. Sedangkan kakek Veki dan Veki tampak ikut serta dalam pesta itu. Malam pun semakin larut. Pada akhirnya mereka semua tertidur bersama di tempat itu. Namun, Usopp masih terjaga ditemani kakek Veki.

"Hmm, rupanya kalian tak gentar sedikitpun yaa. Padahal teman kalian bisa saja dalam bahaya." Ucap kakek itu.

"iyaa kek, kami sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Jadi kami biasa saja." Ucap Usopp.

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang Ierfanier Napoleon? Teman kalian bisa saja sekarang diculik oleh Dia." Tanya Kakek itu.

"ya. Teman kami Nami memang diculik dia. Aku sudah mendengar cerita itu dari temanku. Walaupun cuma sejarahnya doang ssi. Sampai saat ini kami tak tahu apa kekuatannya. Tapi kudengar ada satu korban yang selamat. Tapi sayang, orang itu tak mau menceritakannya dengan detail. kakek tahu cerita tentang dia?" Jawab Usopp dilanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"ya, aku tau sesuatu tentang dia. Dan satu lagi. Akulah orang yang selamat dari insiden itu." Jawab Kakek Veki.

"Apa?! Jadi kakek orangnya yaa. Kenapa baru bilang." Ujar Usopp dengan mulut menganga.

"hmm, yaa.. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan ini. Karena bisa-bisa orang yang mendengarnya akan bertindak bodoh, dan hanya akan menambah korban saja. Tapi berhubung kalian kudengar bajak laut yang kuat, terutama kapten kalian yang memiliki nama tengah 'D' . Jadi, aku rasa tak masalah jika menceritakannya sedikit rahasia pada kalian." Ucap kakek itu.

Ya, baiklah kek, silahkan ceritakan apa saja yang kakek ketahui. Aku akan mendengarnya dengan baik" Jawab Usopp antusias.

Lalu kakek Vekipun menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya kepada Usopp. Usopp terlihat begitu serius mendengarkannya. Terkadang dia sempat meneteskan keringatnya yang mengucur dari keningnya.

**.oOo.**

**Di tempat Zoro, Ruang tahanan bawah tanah.  
**  
Zoro terus berlari menuruni lantai demi lantai. Dia tampak tak kelelahan sedikitpun. Kemudian, dia lewat di depan penjara yang mengurung Sanji. Sanji yang melihat Nakama atau yang lebih tepat rivalnya tak tinggal diam.

"Oii. Marimo! Tunggu!" Teriak Sanji. Kemudian Zoro berhenti karena mendengar namanya di panggil oleh suara yang mirip dengan rivalnya.

"Siapa yang memanggilku ssi?" Gumam Zoro melirik ke arah belakang.

"Oi, disini! Ini aku Sanji. Oi! Marimo..." Teriak Sanji lagi. Lalu Zoro pun mendekati sumber suara tersebut.

"kau! Alis lingkar? kenapa kau disini hah!" Tanya Zoro.

"jangan banyak tanya! Lebih baik kau lepaskan aku dulu dari kurungan ini!" Pinta Sanji.

"Cih, merepotkan!" Lalu Zoro pun menebas pintu sel tersebut yang entah terbuat dari apa. Namun, sangat aneh. Pintu itu tidak bisa ditebas dengan mudah. Akhirnya Zoro melapisi shuusui dengan hakinya.

"Bodoh kenapa lama sekali ssi!" kata Sanji.

"Hei, ini memang susah tau. Sepertinya kurungan ini tak terbuat dari besi biasa. Lagian kenapa kau tak hancurkan sendiri saja sii!" Gerutu Zoro.

"Kalau Robin-can tidak menyuruhku untuk menunggumu. Pasti aku sudah keluar sejak tadi bodoh." Ucap Sanji.

"apa?! Robin bilang begitu? Sekarang dimana dia?" Tanya Zoro lagi.

"hei, kenapa kau jadi panik begitu. Robin-can tadi berpesan padaku. Kalau kau akan datang. Tentang Robin-can dimana aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi seseorang membawa Robin-can. Sepertinya orang tersebut kenal dengan Robin-can." Jelas Sanji.

"Hmm, begitu yaa. Lebih baik cepat kau ikuti aku. Kita tak punya banyak waktu." Jawab Zoro mulai berlari.

"Oi, tunggu marimo! Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu yang buta arah hah? Sebaiknya kau yang ikuti aku marimo." Cegat Sanji yang mengejar Zoro.

Tak usah banyak komentar alis lingkar! Aku punya ini." jawab Zoro cepat sambil menunjukan sebuah vive card.

"sebuah vive card." Lalu Sanji teringat yang dikatakan Robin. Saat Robin bercerita, Robin bilang sebelum dia di tangkap dia menyerahkan vive cardnya pada Chopper.

"Ah, baiklah!" Jawab Sanji Pasrah.

Kemudian Zoro dan Sanji pun berlari bersama. Tentunya dengan perang adu mulut yang terus berlanjut.

Beberapa Menit kemudian, Sanji melihat seorang yang tak asing baginya. Ya, Nami.  
"Marimo! Berhenti!" Cegat Sanji. Lalu Zoro pun berhenti dari larinya.

"Sekarang apa lagi!" Kesal Zoro.

"Lihat disana. Kukira itu Nami-san. Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Sanji dengan tangan menunjuk ke pintu yang telah terlewati beberapa meter. Terlihat dari kaca pintu itu ada sebuah ruangan lain di dalam pintu itu, dan disitu ada sebuah kurungan yang didalamnya adalah Nami.

"Hmm, iyaa kau benar alis lingkar! Tapi bagaimana dengan Robin?" Tanya Zoro. Lalu Sanji pun berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah! Marimo kau selamatkan Robin! Aku selamatkan Nami-san! Satu jam lagi kita bertemu di pintu keluar. Oke!" Ucap Sanji menyusun rencana. Lalu dia berlari menuju pintu itu.

"Hei, alis lingkar! Tapi di mana pintu keluar itu!" tanya Zoro berteriak.

"Ya, kau cari saja. Pasti ada. Berusahalah marimo sialan!" Teriak Sanji sambil mengubah larinya jadi berlari kebelakang.

Zoro pun hanya menggerutu kesal. "Dasar menyusahkan" Kemudian dia berlari melanjutkan pencariannya mencari Robin.

**Ditempat Robin, diruang tahanan lantai dasar.**

Terlihat seseorang mendekati sel Robin. Orang itu memakai jubah berlambang tengkorak berbentuk aneh seperti bawang dengan tulang menyilang. Ya, dialah Ierfanier Napoleon.

"Hem,, Nico Robin! Apakah benar itu namamu?" Tanya Leon.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Robin Halus.

"hmm, kau begitu sopan. Berbeda sekali dengan temanmu yang berambut oranye itu." Jawab Leon kalem. Robin yang mendengar kata teman berambut oranye langsung membayangkan Nami.

"Apakah kau Irfanier Napoleon?" Tanya Robin.

"krukrukrukruk, Rupanya kau sudah mengenalku Robin!" Ujar Leon.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari kami? Kenapa kau menangkap kami?" Tanya Robin lagi.

"krukrukruk.. Bukan apa-apa. Aku tak mau saja kalau rencanaku digagalkan oleh orang yang memiliki nama tengah 'D'." Kata Leon.

Robin tampak mengerutkan keningnya. Dia nampak sedang berpikir.

"Apa maksud dari mengagalkan rencana dan orang bernama tengah 'D'? Apakah jangan-jangan kapten kami yang kau maksud?" Ucap Robin menebak.

"Ya tentu saja yang kumaksud itu Monkey 'D' Luffy. Kau pasti tahu tentangku kan? Gol D Roger, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkanku. Dan memiliki semua Rahasia tentang Poneglyph. Dia memiliki kemampuan yang bisa dibilang cukup untuk mengimbangi kekuatanku. Dan dia meninggalkan semua Rahasia itu di pulau terakhir Raftel dengan sebuah petunjuk tulisan berbentuk Rio peneglyph. Aku dengar kelompokmu akan menuju ke Raftel, karena sebuah impian koyol kaptemu itu. Dan kebetulan kapten kalian memiliki nama tengah 'D'. Jadi besar kemungkinan dia akan mengagalkan rencanaku cepat atau lambat. Karena di kelompok topi jerami memiliki seorang arkeolog yang bisa membaca tulisan poneglyph, bisa jadi kau akan mengungkapkan rahasia itu Nico Robin, anak dari nico olivia satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari insiden di Ohara beberapa tahun silam. Krukrukruk" Jelas Leon panjang lebar.

"hm, jadi begitu alasanmu menangkap kami? kenapa kau hanya mengincar Luffy? Padahal masih ada orang bernama tengah D lainnya. Seperti Monkey D Grap atau Monkey D Dragon." Jawab Robin kembali bertanya.

"Krukrukruk. Pertanyaan yang bagus. Itu karena mereka bukan bajak laut yang ingin menuju Raftel. Jadi, mereka memiliki kemungkinan yang kecil untuk megagalkanku. Kau tahu maksudku Robin?" Tutur Leon.

"Begitu ya.. Kalau semua Rahasia ada di Raftel. Kenapa kau tak pergi kesana dan menghancurkannya saja?" Ucap Robin lagi.

"Ide yang sangat cemerlang. Krukrukruk. Namun sayang sekali. Aku tak tahu cara menuju ke Raftel. Karena aku tak bisa membaca Poneglyph. Krukrukruk" Jawab Leon enteng.

"Jadi, dengan alasan ini. Kau menangkapku untuk menjadikanku sebagai arkeologmu. Begitu?!" Turur Robin kembali menebak.

"Kau memang perempuan yang cerdas Nico Robin. Tak salah, jika pemerintah dunia menghargai orang sepertimu dengan bounty tinggi. Krukrukruk. Jadi? Maukah kau bergabung denganku? Membantuku sampai ke Raftel? Dan menghancurkan Petunjuk itu" Tawar Leon.

Robin hanya diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Leon.

"Mungkin akan berat jika kau meninggalkan kru mu. Tapi jika kujelaskan suatu Rahasia yang ku punya, mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran dan beralih menjadi pengikutku." Ucap Leon menggoda.

"Rahasia apa yang kau Maksud?" Tanya Robin penasaran. Rupanya Robin sedikit tertarik.

"Krukrukrukruk.. Itu tergantung jika kau mau jadi kru ku akan aku ceritakan. Dan satu lagi. Rahasia ini menyangkut masalah sejarah 900 tahun lalu yang hilang. Yang disebut abad kekosongan." Goda Leon licik.

Robin Tampak berpikir keras. Dia tahu cita-citanya adalah memecahkan rahasia 900 Tahun yang lalu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menghianati nakamanya sendiri. Ya tentu saja. Baginya kru topi jerami adalah keluarganya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebelum Robin memutuskan. Zoro datang!.

"Robin!" Teriak Zoro tiba-tiba mengagetkan.

"Zoro." Jawab Robin.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zoro.

"Krukrukruk. Roronoa Zoro! Hebat juga kau bisa sampai kemari! Tapi jangan harap kau bisa keluar. Aku sudah mendengar kalau ada seorang penyusup. Tadi aku sudah menyuruh semua penjaga untuk mengepung seluruh pintu keluar di tempat ini. Krukrukruk.." Ucap Leon.

"Pantas saja tadi tak ada orang yang berkeliaran! Tapi kau tak usah khawatir. Aku takan lari dari tempat ini sebelum menyelamatkan Robin!" Sombong Zoro.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu percaya diri sekali Roronoa. Baiklah jika kau ingin menyelamatkan dia. Kalahkan dulu aku." Ucap Leon Sarkastik.

"Dari awal, aku juga ingin melawanmu. Dan sepertinya kau ini lawan yang kuat. Akan aku lawan kau dengan kekuatan penuh." Jawab Zoro sambil mengikatkan bandananya di kepala."

"Zoro.. Hati-hati. Dia pernah bertarung melawan Raja Bajak Laut Gol D Roger. Dia pasti orang yang sangat kuat." Cemas Robin.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Zoro menyiapkan pedangnya.  
Lalu seketika itu juga Zoro berlari menuju Leon dan menyerangnya.

Roronoa Zoro Vs Irfanier Napoleon.

Bersambung ke Part 3... .

* * *

Penasaran dengan Part selanjutnya? shishishi...

langsung saja klikk... dan setelah itu tinggalkan **review**...

Thanks... .


	10. Chapter 10

Cerita sebelumnya :  
sementara Luffy dkk tertidur setelah berpesta, Usopp terlihat masih terjaga mendengarkan cerita tentang Leon yang diceritakan pak tua pemilik bar. Sedangkan Sanji berpisah dengan Zoro menyelamatkan Nami. Zoro kini tengah berhadapan dengan Leon.

* * *

**Disclaimer Eiichiro Oda**

**Chapter 7**

**"Rahasia Will Of D"**

**Part 3**

**Kekuatan Irfanier Napoleon**

**.**

**.**

Sanji kini sedang berlari bersama Nami menaiki lantai ruang tahanan bawah tanah mencari pintu keluar.

"Ayo Nami-swan kita harus cepat. Sebelum para penjaga itu menemukan kita." Ucap Sanji.

"Sanji-kun. Tapi kau terlihat terluka cukup parah karena penjaga tadi yang kau lawan di tempat kau menyelamatkanku." Cemas Nami.

"Tak apa Nami-swan. Asalkan kau tak apa-apa. Bagiku luka seperti ini tak ada artinya." Ucap Sanji menggombal.

TOK!

"sempat-sempatnya di saat seperti ini kau menggombal Sanji-kun." Geram Nami.

"mellorine... Pukulanmu sangat nyaman dikepalaku Nami-swan." Ucap Sanji dengan Mata Love-nya.

Nami hanya sweatdrop melihat Sanji dengan kelakuannya.

"Ohya. Ngomong-ngomong. Dimana yang lain? Kenapa kau kesini sendirian Sanji-kun?" Tanya Nami masih berlari.

"aku tidak tahu Nami-swan. Mungkin mereka masih di kota. Dan aku kesini juga karena di tangkap seseorang. Untung marimo datang. Dia yang membebaskanku." Ucap Sanji dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Apa? Zoro datang? Bagaimana bisa?" Kata Nami kaget. Ya tentu saja, seorang Zoro bisa sampai di tempat seperti markas CP adalah hal yang sangat mustahil.

"Ya, tentu saja bisa. Dia, membawa vive Card milik Robin-chan. Karena sebelumnya Robin-chan ditangkap juga. Untung Chopper berhasil lolos dan Robin-chan menitipkan vive Cardnya pada Chopper." Jelas Sanji.

Nami sekali lagi kaget mendengarnya. Ya, benar saja. Nami mengira cuma dia yang ditangkap. Ternyata, Sanji dan Robin pun demikian.

"Apa?! Robin juga? Terus bagaimana dengan Zoro. Kalau dia sampai bertemu Leon akan berbahaya. Karena kukira dia orang yang kuat. Ayo kita cari zoro dan Robin dulu Sanji-kun." Cemas Nami.

"hm... sebenarnya aku sudah janjian dengan marimo, kalau aku dan dia akan bertemu di pintu keluar. Tapi kalau Nami-Swan ingin mencari marimo dan Robin-chan. Aku akan menurut saja. Ayo kita kembali ketempat tadi. Aku tahu tempat yang akan di tuju marimo." Jelas Sanji. Nami hanya merespon dengan anggukan.

Sanji sudah tahu kalau Zoro akan menyelamatkan Robin. Jadi otomatis dia tahu tempat tujuan Zoro. Karena disamping itu Robin juga berpesan kalau dia akan di pindah ke lantai dasar. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka mengubah arah berlarinya.

"ohya, ngomong-ngomong Nami-Swan kenal dengan Leon juga yaa? Aku juga sudah mendengar cerita tentang leon dari Robin-chan. Aku kira dia lawan yang berbahaya." Tanya Sanji tiba-tiba.

"Jelas aku mengenalnya. Karena aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Kukira juga begitu Sanji-kun. dia lawan yang berbahaya. Dan satu lagi. Sebenarnya yang dia incar adalah si Bodoh itu. Aku diculik, karena mereka menjadikanku umpan, supaya kita pergi ke pulau ini." Ucap Nami sambil membayangkan wajah polos Luffy.

"Si Bodoh? Maksudmu Luffy yaa? Kenapa dia mengincar Luffy, Nami-Swan?" Tanya Sanji penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu secara pastinya Sanji-kun. tapi dia bilang karena tertarik dengan kekuatan Luffy." Jawab Nami.

"Hm,, begitu yaa. tapi kau tak usah cemas Nami-swan, aku yakin Luffy bisa mengalahkan si Leon itu." Tutur Sanji menghibur.

"Ya, benar juga. Walaupun dia bodoh ssi." Jawab Nami percaya diri.

Lalu keduanya pun terus berlari menuruni lantai ruang tahanan bawah tanah di markas CP. Suasananya tampak sepi, karena penjaga yang biasa berjaga bergantian setiap 20 menit sekali, semuanya mengepung pintu untuk keluar dari markas CP.

Suasana di luar ruang tahanan bawah tanah, di pintu keluar utama.

"Hisashi, apakah kita harus turun juga? Tuan Leon di bawah sendirian." Cemas Kenji pada Tuannya.

"Tenang saja Kenji. Tkita tak perlu melakukan hal itu. Tuan Leon adalah orang yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa mengatasinya. Apalagi dia yang menyuruh kita untuk berjaga disini. Tuan Leon pasti sudah merencanakan strategi dengan matang." Jelas Hisashi.

"Hm,, benar juga. Tuan Leon adalah orang yang sulit dikalahkan. Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Kenji mulai tenang.

Lalu kedua tangan kanan Leon duduk santai kembali menunggu perintah dari Leon.

**.oOo.**

**Di tempat Zoro, lantai dasar ruang tahanan markas CP.  
**  
Zoro yang sebelumnya telah menemukan Robin. Namun ia harus bertarung melawan Leon yang saat itu berada di situ juga, agar Robin bisa diselamatkan.

Wush! Tring.. Tring...!

Walaupun secepat kilat. Serangan Zoro di blok dengan mudahnya oleh Leon.

WERR! DUAR! DUAR!

Serangan Leon mengenai tembok- tembok disekitar Ruangan. Zoro sekali lagi bisa mengindari serangan Leon yang sangat Cepat itu. Zoro tampak putus asa. Robin yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam. Karena tangannya di borgol batu laut.

"hah... Hah... Hah... Kekuatan macam apa itu! Dia bisa menumbuhkan daging sekeras baja di setiap bagian tubuhnya." Gumam Zoro.

"KrukrukKruk.. Hebat juga kau bisa menghindari seranganku berkali-kali. Dan aku juga terkejut, kau bisa mengenaiku. Tapi tak masalah. Kekuatan hakimu belum cukup kuat untuk melawan hakiku. Krukrukruk." Ujar Leon.

Zoro hanya diam. Dia tidak mengira kalau Loen sekuat ini. Ya, benar saja. Mulai dari jurus pedang, itouryuu, nitouryuu, hingga santouryuu. Semuanya dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah. Padahal serangan itu sudah dilapisi haki. Walau sebenarnya Zoro agak susah untuk mengenai Leon.

"(Tak ada pilihan Lain. Aku harus menggunakan Jurus Itu)." Batin Zoro.

"Jurus apa yang kau maksud. Krukrukruk. Asal kau tahu aku takan bisa terluka oleh serangan apapun." Kata Leon.

Zoro terkaget mendengar perkataan Leon. Ya. Tentu saja. Dia yakin kalau tadi, dia mengucapkan kalimatnya itu dalam batin. Kenapa Leon bisa tahu?

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai kekuatan spesial yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang." Kata Zoro.

"krukrukrukruk.. Tentu saja. Karena aku sudah menemukan sebuah harta yang sangat langka di dunia ini." Jawab Leon.

Lalu Zoro pun lekas menyiapkan ketiga pedangnya. Leon hanya mengamati segala pergerakan Zoro.

"Sepertinya kau akan melakukan serangan tehebatmu. Apakah aku benar? krukrukrukruk.." Leon hanya tertawa khas melihat pergerakan Zoro.

Namun, Zoro Hanya diam tak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih Fokus pada jurusnya. Sedangkan Robin yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdoa.

"Jurus itu, Aliran Santoryuu lagi.. Krukrukrukruk" Gumam Leon.

"KiKi Kyuutouyuu Asura.." Ucap Zoro. Seketika itu tubuh Zoro seperti bertransfromasi menjadi sesossok iblis yang memegang sembilan pedang. Ya, benar saja. Ini adalah jurus spesial Zoro. Yang mengeluarkan iblis asura dari dalam tubuhnya.

"(Ah, itu.. Kalau tidak salah kyuutouryuu. Jurus sembilan pedang iblis Asura, Bocah ini ternyata bukan bocah sembarangan. Aku harus berhati-hati, sepertinya aku juga harus bersiap agar bisa menyentuh bocah itu)." Gumam Leon dalam hati sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan Zoro. Lalu Leon tampak memainkan tangannya. Yang seketika itu juga mulai tumbuh gumpalan daging yang akan menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Ichibugin Makyuusen.." Zoro melesat dengan kecepatan penuh . Dengan kesembilan pedangnya Zoro menebas apa Saja yang dilaluinya sambil berputar membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

Lalu, di sisi Leon, dia tampak mengeluarkan jurus yang sangat aneh. Seperti membentuk sebuah tameng melingkar yang menyelubungi tubunya.

DUM...! DUM..! DUM! SREET! SRET! SRET! DUAR!

Adu kekuatan antara Zoro dan Leon pun tak terhindarkan. Serangan Zoro yang begitu dasyat menghancurkan seisi ruangan tersebut. Tak terkecuali sel-sel tahanan yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Robin yang menyaksikannya tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Lalu sel Robin juga tampak sedikit rusak terkena dampaknya, walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan pertarungan Zoro dan Leon. Hal itu menandakan bahwa serangan Zoro sangat kuat.

Sebuah debu tebat menyelimut mereka. Robin yang tak begitu jelas melihat kejadian itu keluar dari selnya yang ketika itu sudah terbuka karena terkena dampak serangan Zoro. Dia mendekat, memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Benda apa itu." Gumam Robin cemas.

Robin melihat Zoro dan Leon Saling membelakangi. Di sisi Leon, Robin melihat bulatan Daging yang tidak sempurna menyelubungi tubuh Leon. Sedangkan di sisi Zoro, Robin melihat Zoro masih seperti sebelumnya saat Zoro belum melancarkan serangan dasyatnya, yaitu tak ada luka yang berarti pada Zoro.

"KruKrukrukruk.. Dia kalah!" Ucap Leon sambil membalikan badannya.

Sontak Robin terkejut. Dia melihat tubuh Leon banyak terdapat sayatan. Terlihat juga darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Serta dibawah mulut terdapat bekas darah. Namun tak berapa lama, luka-luka itu pulih perlahan dengan sendirinya.

Lalu seketika itu juga Zoro terjatuh. Dia tampak memegangi dada kirinya. Robin yang melihat kejadian itu, begegas lari ke arah Zoro.

"Zoro apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Robin cemas, Sambil menidurkan kepala Zoro di pangkuannya.

"Aku, tidak tahu Robin.. Ah,.. Hah.." Jawab Zoro lemas.

"Zoro.. Kau kenapa. Sepertinya dadamu sangat sakit." Tanya Robin mulai menangis. Leon yang melihat ini hanya diam menyaksikan kejadian inronis ini.

"ya, kau benar Robin. Dadaku memang sakit. Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Tapi sakit ini tak seberapa. Aku lebih memilih begini daripada melihatmu disiksa dia." Jawab Zoro dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Robin.. Maafkan aku.. Kurasa,, Aku tak bisa membawamu pergi dari sini... Aku memang lemah... Maafkan aku.. Ro..bin..." Ucap Zoro lagi.

"Sudah, cukup! Jangan bicara lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seandainya ada Chopper disini. Pasti dia akan memeriksamu." Ujar Robin berusaha menghentikan Zoro berbicara.

"Tenanglaah... Aku tak apa.. Uhuk uhuk uhuk..." Ujar Zoro dengan batuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Zoro..." teriak Robin menatap Zoro.

"Ahhh, Aneh sekali... Biasanya saat kau menatapku. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. tapi hari ini lain, jantungku terasa begitu lemah.. Padahal untuk posisi yang sangat dekat seperti ini.. seharusnya jantungku akan tidak karuan. tapi aku merasa seperti ingin tidur... uhuk uhuk uhuk..." Ujar Zoro terbatuk lalu dia memejamkan matanya.

"Zoro..." Panggil Robin Lirih sambil menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Zoro hah!" Teriak Robin pada Leon. Sebenarnya Robin ingin sekali menyerang Leon. Tapi dia masih terborgol batu laut.

"Krukrukrukruk.. Aku hanya memberikan dia sebuah hadiah." Ujar Leon.

"Apa maksudmu!" Jawab Robin sarkastik.

"Krukrukrukruk... Baiklah akan sedikit kubuka rahasia tentangku. Aku adalah pemakan buah iblis tipe paramecia yang disebut sebagai buah Byouki Byouki No Mi yang artinya penyakit. Hal itu karena aku bisa memanipulasi segala jenis penyakit dan memberikan penyakit tersebut kepada orang yang aku mau. Dan menurut buku yang kutemukan, buah yang kumakan adalah buah yang hanya muncul satu kali di kehidupan ini. Krukrukrukruk. Hm... Apa kau tahu Raja Bajak Laut Gol D Roger? Kau pasti dengar kalau dia mempunyai sebuah penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan? Kau kira siapa yang memberi penyakit itu. Dia tidak menyadari pada saat-saat terakhir aku bertarung dengannya, aku tak sengaja memberi sebuah penyakit yang tak bisa seorangpun di dunia ini menyembuhkannya kecuali aku yang mengambilnya kembali. Saat itu aku juga tidak sadar mempunyai kekuatan itu. Krukrukruk." Ucap Leon panjang lebar.

Robin hanya diam mendengar celotehan Leon. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kekuatan Leon dapat memanipulasi penyakit.  
"lantas apa yang tadi kau lakukan pada Zoro?" Tanya Robin kembali.

"Aku tadi menyentuh dada orang itu dan seketika itu juga jantungnya aku beri sebuah virus yang menyebabkan jantung dia lemah. Krukrukruk.. Sekarang bagaimana? Apa kau mau bergabung denganku?" Tanya Leon.

Robin diam sejenak. Memikirkan keputusannya. Dia nampak bingung. Namun, sebelum dia menjawab ada seseorang yang menendang pintu ruangan Robin hingga hancur.

DUARR!

ternyata itu Sanji dan Nami.

"Robin-Chan, Marimo. Apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengar suara ledakan dari dalam sini." Tanya Sanji bingung melihat keadaan di dalam yang sangat kacau dan Posisi Robin yang menidurkan Zoro di pangkuannya dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Diaa..." Ucap Nami terpotong, melihat sosok Leon.

"Sanji, Nami!" Teriak Robin sekilas melihat Sanji dan Nami. Dan ketika itu juga mengalihkan pandangan pada Leon.

Sanji pun tak tinggal diam. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Leon untuk menyerangnya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Robin-Chan dan marimo hah!" Ucap Sanji Sambil bersiap menendang. Namun keputusan yang salah bagi Sanji, karena dia menyerang Leon tanpa senjata. Akibatnya dia terkena jurus Leon. Kakinya jadi Lumpuh. Sanji tampak tak berdaya.

"krukrukruk. Sia-sia." Ujar Leon sambil tertawa khas.

"Sial kakiku tak bisa digerakan!" Kesal Sanji.

"Sanji! Nami cepat lari pergi dari sini." Ucap Robin. Robin tak memanggil Sanji dan Nami dengan sebutan khasnya. Mungkin dia saat ini sedang panik sehingga berkata secepatnya.

Kemudian Leon tak tinggal diam. Dia kembali mengeluarkan jurusnya, yang menumbuhkan daging dari bagian tubuhnya. Daging itu memanjang menjerat Nami dengan kuat.

"Kya... Robin...! Benda ini sangat keras. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan sulit bernafas." Ucap Nami dengan nafas memburu.

"krukrukruk. Tiga orang! Sekarang apa pilihanmu. Jika kau mau bergabung denganku aku takan membunuh mereka dan aku akan menyembuhkan penyakit kedua laki-laki ini sekaligus menceritakan Rahasia yang kumiliki tentang hal yang menyangkut sejarah 900 tahun lalu yang , jika kau tak mau. Aku tak segan membunuhmu dan ketiga temanmu ini." Ujar Leon memberi pilihan yang cukup sulit.

Robin begitu bingung. Saat ini otaknya seperti tak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir untuk memilih pilihan yang sulit itu. Bagaimana tidak. Dia ingin menyelamatkan teman-temannya, tapi jika itu ia lakukan. Ia harus berhianat pada SHP dengan bergabung bersama Leon. Namun jika dia tak mau berhianat. Teman-temannya dan bahkan dirinya sendiri akan tewas saat itu juga. APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKAN ROBIN?

To Be Continued... .

* * *

Akhirnya Chapter 7 selesai juga...

Penasaran dengan Chapter selanjutnya..? tunggu saja tanggal updatenya... shishishi

Bagaimana? berminat memberi **Review**?

semoga saja iya.. karena Review sangat di butuhkan sebagai penyemangat. oke !

Thanks...


End file.
